Nos conocimos unas cuantas centurias atrás
by Ddai
Summary: La boda entre Mamori y Unsui hace que ellos dos vuelvan a verse y viejos recuerdos, sentimientos dormidos y la atracción salen a flote. Una pasado que volverá para consumirlos, lentamente, poniendo en riesgo todo lo que ninguno quiere perder, el amor del otro... 16 FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

Cuando los caminos vuelven a cruzarse.

White Wedding

.

Las personas iban de un lado a otro, completamente enloquecidas la boda sería en pocas horas y había que terminar lo que aún no se había hecho, hacer lo que no se había planeado e ir a buscar a aquellos que no podían faltar...

Agon estaba ahí, recargado en uno de los pilares del local, mientras miraban los anillos de su hermano, eran de oro, grabados con los nombres de él y de su futura esposa, esa mujer tenía unas piernas morbosamente tentadoras, pero no le agradaba, era tan... "Perfecta", él no podía evitar pensar que había algo podrido dentro de ella...

Hubiera preferido que su hermano no se casara, ¡Solo tenían veinticinco años! Pero él decía que la amaba y que por ella haría lo que fuera, incluso lanzarse de un barranco si ella se lo pidiera...

— Qué estúpido eres Unsui... — murmuró mientras volvía a guardar esos anillos en su bolsillo, despreciándolos. El jamás se casaría, mucho menos con una mujer como ella, prefería mil veces ser un mujeriego soltero el resto de su vida que quedar atrapado en las redes de una mujer... Sonrió con cierta burla, incluso era capaz de volverse "puto" con tal de no acabar como su estúpido hermano...

A la hora indicada tomó su lugar frente al altar, justo al lado de su hermano, siendo su padrino de bodas, siendo su hombre de confianza y quien lo regresaría al altar si trataba de huir, desde luego que si eso pasaba en lugar de devolverlo le daría las llaves de su amado carro para verlo escapar... ¿Por qué su hermano había escogido a esa mujer? No lo sabía, todo lo que sentía era que perdía a su hermano mayor...

.

Hey little sister what have you done  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
Hey little sister who's your superman  
Hey little sister who's the one you want  
Hey little sister shot gun!  
.

Hiruma iba llegando cuando la boda estaba por terminar, no era que hubiera querido llegar tarde apropósito, su vuelo se había retrasado un par de horas y no hubo manera de hacer nada, claro que se lo había comunicado a quien lo invitó, la novia, porque ella jamás le perdonaría que faltara a su ansiada boda con el mayor de los hermanos Kongo...

O al menos esa era la excusa que había dado, no tenía ganas de estar presente en todo ese lío, mucho menos de oírla hablar de lo perfecto y maravilloso que era su futuro esposo, su único gran amor, su príncipe azul, el que podía darle todo lo que ella quería sin que tuviera que decirle nada y... Aquel que había atravesado su corazón con una mirada dulce...

Todo eso era lo más cursi que había oído jamás, tuvo ganas de pegarse un tiro cuando la estaba oyendo, pero no pudo decirle lo que _de verdad_ pensaba sobre ello, ella era importante para él, ella era quien lo había apoyado todos esos ayos en la preparatoria y la universidad, simplemente no podía ser un cabrón jodido hijo de puta con "Mamá Gallina" porque ahora le recordaba a su propia madre, cuando él era pequeño y ella cuidaba de él...

— Joder... — murmuró con una sonrisa, se estaba metiendo a la boda con discreción, justo en ese momento el sacerdote había hecho la pregunta delicada... "Si alguno de los presentes sabe de algún motivo por el cual ésta pareja no pueda unirse bajo la ley Sagrada de Dios padre, hable ahora o calle para siempre..."

No querían que pensaran que él estaba interesado en ella ¡Joder! ¡NO!, eran amigos, eso era todo, aunque él sabía que ella estuvo enamorada de él por un tiempo, pero él fue claro con ella, jamás podría verla como a la mujer con la que compartiera su vida, por la simple razón de que a él le gustaban los chicos...

Ella lloró cuando lo supo, pero se repuso rápido y todo fue como si nada hubiera pasado, luego... Luego ella conoció a Unsui, quien se convirtió en su hombre ideal...

— Felicidades maldita manager, has hallado a tu jodido príncipe azul... — sonrió tenuemente, deseándole, desde lo profundo de su ser, que fuera feliz, ella se lo merecía, por lo que iba a callarse todo lo que él sabía que podría separar a la pareja, después de todo los errores del pasado, de ambos, no contaban frente al altar...

.  
It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.  
.

Estaban en el baile, los esposos abrían radiantes de emoción, mientras todos los demás los miraban, comenzando a bailar después de ellos, todo era felicidad.

Hiruma esperó "impaciente" a que fuera su turno para bailar con ella y terminar con todo eso, fue una sorpresa para todos saber que el Demonio rubio sabía bailar, pero bueno habían pocas cosas que él no podía hacer y aprender a bailar solo por no quedar mal no era una de esas cosas imposibles...

Conversó con ella un poco, tratando de no involucrarse, ella simplemente sonrió, sabiendo que él nunca cambiaría...

— ¿No crees que es un buen momento para volver a empezar, Hiruma?— ella le preguntó susurrando, había querido saber la razón por la cual el rubio había desaparecido hacía un año sin decir nada, hasta que de la nada casi seis meses después le había llamado, únicamente para decirle que no podría volver a jugar Amefuto...

— No digas tonterías, jodida Anezaki — sabía a qué se refería ella, pero no, no podría volver a jugar en bastante tiempo, tal vez no podría volver a hacerlo en serio nunca más, pero no quería hablar de ello, mucho menos en ese lugar... Y por nada del mundo le diría a ella la razón, era algo que se guardaría solo para sí mismo...

— No puedo creer que de verdad vayas a dejarlo... —dijo ella con tristeza, recordaba que él _en verdad_ deseaba ser parte de la NFL de Japón ¿Qué podría obligar a un chico tan decidido como él a renunciar a sus sueño mas anhelado?... No se lo podía imaginar, porque él le había dicho que NO era a causa de una lesión...

— Yo puedo hacer con mi maldita vida lo que me dé la maldita gana—dijo con una sonrisa aun cuando sus palabras iban cargadas con cierta amargura...

— Si llegas a cambiar de opinión, sabes cómo encontrarme — ella sonrió suavemente, sabía que él no quería retirarse y qué, lo más probable, en algún momento se retractaría... — Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar, además...—

— ¿Además, qué? — ella no solía dejar oraciones a medias, él lo sabía, por lo que eso había sido con toda intención, pudo haber fingido que no la oía pero no se sentía de humor para jugar al niño inocente...

— ¿Sabías que Agon ha estado preguntando por ti desde que desapareciste? — esperaba que ese "desliz" lo hiciera sentirse interesado, ella sabía que al rubio le había gustado el moreno desde que iban al instituto, además que durante la universidad habían logrado ser un poco más cercanos, aún cuando siguieron peleándose constantemente...

— Kekekekekeke Lógico, jodida manager, le debí como cuatrocientos dólares... Kekekekekeke— no era cierto, pero joder ¿Por qué justo en ese momento lo mencionaba? ¡No quería saber nada de nadie!... Menos de una posible pareja sentimental...

— ¡Le debiste! ¡Ya decía yo que el que te buscara como loco no podía ser de a gratis...! — ella pareció reprochárselo, "mamá gallina" siempre sería mamá gallina...

— ¿Y por qué otra cosa creíste que lo hacía, jodida manager? —

— ¿Porque está perdidamente enamorado de ti...? ¿Tal vez?— ella pareció dudativa y él simplemente comenzó a reírse como maniaco, llamando la atención de todos...— ¡No era para que te rieras!—

— KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE — dejó de bailar, para no perder el equilibrio y caerse—¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído!—Se alejó de ella, para irse a recargar en una pared, ese ataque de histeria no parecía natural, pero en serio, ella decía cosas ridículas y con tanta seriedad que si no fuera Hiruma Youichi le pudo haber creído...

.  
Hey little sister what have you done  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
I let you go for so long

.

Agon los estaba mirando desde una esquina, lo suficientemente lejos de ellos como para que lo notaran o como para que pudiera oírlos, mas no quitaba la vista de cierto rubio sinvergüenza ¿Qué le causaría tanta risa? Quería ir y preguntárselo pero eso no iba con él, como tampoco le iba sentirse atraído por una basura sin talento como Hiruma Youichi, pero esa era su realidad ¿Cómo podía ser posible que le interesara ese idiota? No sabía cómo contestar a eso, lo único que sabía era que sí, en efecto le gustaba y… Bueno, él no quería pensar más allá de eso porque su realidad podría convertirse en una horrible pesadilla, como la que había tenido hacía varios meses, eral algo que no quería recordar…

La fiesta siguió sin que ellos dos se toparan siquiera, Hiruma había querido retirarse pero el jodido enano, el estúpido mono, el mega IDIOTA de Taki y el maldito viejo no lo dejaron, acosándolo con preguntas, amarrándolo una silla, de la cual se desató en segundos y diciéndole que pensara en Anezaki san, joder, que todo eso le venía valiendo, pero el viejo lo había detenido de una manera más efectiva, si se atrevía a irse le diría a la jodida manager lo que sabía de los motivos que tenía para retirarse… No creía que el pateador supiera nada de ello pero no podía estar seguro, después de todo Musashi también había estado en esa pesadilla

— Maldito viejo… —s usurró para sí mismo mientras bebía una copa más — Y luego yo soy el desgraciado chantajista…mJe… — se rió por lo ridículo de su situación, no podía hacer nada más…

Las horas fueron pasando y la gente se fue retirando, menos ellos dos que casi por accidente acabaron bebiendo en la misma mesa y se habían dado cuenta cuando estaban _ligeramente_ embrutecidos por el alcohol… Y estaban teniendo una conversación más o menos civilizada…

— Tu padre es un real pendejo… Por eso eres una basura sin talento… —comentó Agon con bastante claridad, aunque sus ideas estaban girando sin control, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estaban hablando de la familia del rubio…

— ¿Y qué? — él se hallaba en la misma situación, claro que había bebido menos, su resistencia la alcohol era menor que la del escogido de los dioses — Tu padre es más pendejo solo por tenerte a ti… — chocaron sus vasos como si estuvieran brindando.

— Tu madre es una zorra ¿Ya tiene otra familia no? Seguro es una basura cobarde — claro que no lo decía con mala intención, real, realmente no era así, lo decía porque a esas alturas ya sabía que Hiruma vivía solo desde que tenía doce años, más o menos, por lo que en realidad estaba de su lado, o algo parecido a eso.

— Sí, y tu madre es una puta, porque ella… — hizo un esfuerzo por juntar en su mente lo que sabía de la madre del moreno—No, la verdad no conozco a tu madre — declaró, no se sentía capaz de mirar su libreta de amenazas porque seguro no la podría ni leer.

— ¿YYYY? Yo tampoco la conozco… — Agon se encogió de hombros y los dos sonrieron ante esa estupidez—Tu perro es un maldito sarnoso desquiciado — siguió con lo más cercano que había a una familia, las mascotas…

— ¡Cuando te mordió le dio rabia, pendejo! — se volvieron a reír, chocando sus vasos una vez más — Tus doce perros, quince pescados y los trece gatos que tuviste están descansando en paz ¿Qué clase de idiota eres que no puede ni cuidar a un puto pez? — le dijo, burlándose de él…

— Es culpa de un pendejo sin talento que me jodía toda la vida para hacer el trabajo sucio que no podía, basura — le devolvió la pedrada lo mejor que pudo, ni se acordaba de haber tenido tantas mascotas, seguro que el rubio se lo estaba inventando…

— ¡JA! Las envidio, ellas no tiene que soportarte… —

— ¿Y quién es el pendejo entonces, pendejo? — se volvieron reír, chocando sus vasos una última vez — Oye, basura, no queda más Wisky, ni champagne, creo que ni mineral siquiera, joder… — habían varias botellas regadas a su alrededor, todas completamente vacías…

— Es hora de irse… — él se levanto, pero apenas quiso dar un paso cayó de nuevo en la silla — Carajo… — masculló para sí mismo, al parecer había consumido más alcohol del que podía soportar, lo sabía con certeza al no poder recordar en dónde había estacionado su auto… Un momento… Ni siquiera tenía las llaves de su carro… — Ese maldito viejo… —

— ¿Qué? ¿Fue mucho para ti basura…? — se burló el de rastas, quien se puso en pie, aunque algo tambaleante… — Muévete, seguro que ya todos se fueron… —

— Cállate pendejo, ya sabes que no todos tenemos tu maldita resistencia inútil… — para su sorpresa Agon lo ayudo a levantarse y caminar a la salida, pasando su brazo por debajo del propio… — Beber te hace daño… Jodido rastas —

— Me vas a devolver el favor cuando estés gritando mi nombre, basura idiota — si no hubiera estado tan tomado no lo habría hecho, pero siendo completamente sincero, hacía mucho rato que había querido ponerle las manos encima a ese falso rubio.

— Ni en tus sueños, idiota… — no, definitivamente que eso no pasaría, tomaría un taxi, se iría a su hotel y a primera hora se largaría de Tokio a seguir su vida, por muy perturbadora que esta pareciera ahora…

— ¿Por qué demonios te sigues tiñendo el cabello basura? Nunca serás _rubia_ natural — se burló una vez más, recordando vagamente como se enteró de que Hiruma tenía el cabello negro, pero no lo podía recordar con nitidez…

— ¿Qué te importa jodido rastas? — le estaba dando sueño, maldita sea, si se dormía antes estaba más que bien jodido, pero… Desafortunadamente para él, los brazos de Agon, contrario a los que otros pensarían, eran reconfortantes, fuertes y se sentía seguro si él lo sostenía… Estaba terriblemente jodido si en verdad estaba pensando en ello…

Unos minutos después estaban en un taxi, tratando de mantenerse despiertos, los dos, aunque el rubio definitivamente más cansado, estaba perdiendo esa batalla ¿Porqué tenía tanto sueño si no había bebido tanto? Podría ser el hecho que tenía casi veinticuatro horas sin dormir, pero esa, a su parecer, era solo una probabilidad. Agon estaba casi igual, pero él había "no dormido" por ansiedad, había esperado por más de doce malditos meces para volverlo a ver y ahora no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil…

Llegaron a su casa, ahora viviría solo ya que su hermano y su nueva, maldita, cuñada, comenzarían a vivir en una bonita casa que habían comprado recién, para comenzar a hacer su propia familia… Agon cargó al rubio, lo mejor que pudo, y lo llevó a su recámara, esta vez no se le iba a escapar, esta vez lo retendría hasta que se cansara de besarlo y tener sexo todos los días, quisiera o no el rubio…

Para su desgracia no solo le gustaba, estaba completamente enamorado de esa basura sin talento…

.  
It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.

(Pick it up)

.

Estaba corriendo, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero no importaba que tan rápido pudiera ir, ni siquiera si podía volar, simplemente no podía ni acercarse a menos de diez metros…

Se sentía desesperado, sus ojos le ardían como si hubiera estado llorando por siglos, aunque él jamás había llorado en mucho, mucho tiempo, tal vez la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando su madre los abandonó.

Tenía que alcanzarlo, tenía que decirle que serían padres… No eso no era lógico, pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que era así, esa nueva vida estaba creciendo en su interior.

Pero ¿Cómo decirle si su voz no llegaba? ¿Cómo detener la determinación de aquel escogido por los dioses? ¿Cómo podía detener la Voluntad y la Fuerza de ese Humano?

— ¡NO LO HAGAS! — le gritó desde el fondo del abismo en el que se sentía atrapado, sintiendo tanta rabia— ¡ESOS MALDITOS _HUMANOS_ NO VALEN LA PENA! — por mucho que se lo gritó él ni siquiera volteaba para verlo, dolía tanto, ¿Por qué el Amor de su Vida lo abandonaba por una raza que no lo agradecería nunca? No tenía sentido para él, pero eso era, quizás, porque él no era ni mitad humano…— ¡SI TE VAS NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ! — nada, él ni siquiera parecía oírlo…

El viento se llevó sus palabras cuando gritó su nombre, revolviendo su largo y negro cabello, impidiéndole ver para donde se había ido aquel al que tanto trataba de alcanzar…

Después todo fue oscuridad, no importaba cuanto gritara nadie podía oírlo, cuando finalmente vio un pequeño destello de luz la desesperación volvió a enloquecerlo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando morir, recordando esas últimas palabras antes de que él lo dejara mientras seguía gritando…

— " _No puedo dejar que ellos destruyan este mundo… Sin importar lo que pase es mi decisión que la humanidad no desaparecerá hoy ni mañana… De verdad lo siento_ **Lólindir** _, pasarán muchas centurias antes de que podamos volver a vernos…"_ —

Y la sangre comenzó a caer, no era una lluvia, simplemente la sangre manaba de todas partes, ahogándolo cruelmente mientras gritaba…

Lo habían traicionado, aún cuando creyó en ellos, los _humanos_ , lo habían traicionado, ya había perdido lo que más quería y ahora le robaban todo lo que le quedaba…

Y los maldijo por la eternidad a perder de todo lo que gozaban, arrebatándoles todos los poderes y la magia que no era natural de la humanidad…

Lo que más le dolía era verlo irse sin poder detenerlo… _"¡OBSIDIANA!"_

. _Final del formulario_

Hiruma se despertó con un dolor de cabeza infernal, la maldita luz se colaba por la ventana y lo estaba hiriendo ¿Quién demonios había abierto las cortinas? ¡El siempre las dejaba cerradas porque odiaba la luz del amanecer y…!

— Ught… — las malditas nauseas, el dolor de cabeza y la insoportable luz — Maldita resaca… — murmuró, sentándose en la cama… Momento, no estaba en su hotel, ni siquiera conocía ese lugar, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Eso no estaba en su memoria… — Oh no… — se lamentó, sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos, notando un pequeño detalle que apenas hacía segundos había pasado por alto, estaba completamente desnudo, en una cama con alguien más… — Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… — se dijo a sí mismo, pensado en que no había mucho que podía hacer, incluso si él no hubiese querido Agon lo podría haber obligado…

Lo que no hubiera que querido hacer era lo primero que había hecho, meterse con _ese_ hombre.

Maldita fuese la jodida resaca, maldita sus jodidas pesadillas con ese estúpido de rastas y más maldito aún ese estúpido de Agon por hacerlo sentir así…

Como odiaba todo eso, sabía que no eran _solo_ pesadillas, no quería admitir que todo eso podía ser verdad… Claro que tal vez eso _explicaría_ algunas cosas… Como la razón por la cual sus orejas eran tan largas… Pero no era momento de divagar…

— Maldita sea… — masculló por lo bajo, queriendo levantarse, pero todo el cuerpo le dolía, incluso su pecho comenzaba a doler, esos malditos sueños solo eran recuerdos, los más dolorosos que nunca había tenido… — Maldito seas Agon… — sonrió maléficamente, sabiendo que el otro lo estaba escuchando, porque también se estaba levantando…

— … — pero contrario a lo que el rubio había creído, el de rastas no le dijo nada, solo estaba observándolo, como si no lo conociera o quizás era que no recordaba lo que había pasado —Lólindir Ciryatan… — susurró, sabiendo que ese nombre tan extraño, realmente, le era muy familiar y eso era muy desconcertante…

— …NO — Hiruma se levantó, jalando su ropa a toda prisa, debió haber fingido que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero no estaba pensando con claridad, ese maldito dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, se iría ahora, antes de que esas malditas pesadillas acabaran por destrozar la vida que aún le quedaba…

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto, Hiruma? —no pudo evitar gritarle mientras lo retenía por el brazo, sin dejarlo irse, si el rubio sabía que eran esos malditos sueños _tenía_ que explicárselo porque él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando…

.

Take me back home  
There is nothin' fair in this world  
There is nothin' safe in this world  
And there's nothin' sure in this world  
And there's nothin' pure in this world  
Look for something left in this world  
Start again  
Come on  
.

El cielo era azul, como en ningún otro lugar, era tan perfecto que no tenía igual más que en el azul del océano. Miraba todo con sus ojos color miel, el sol se sentía increíblemente bien contra su piel ligeramente tostada y su largo cabello castaño ondeaba al soplar la brisa. Era un ser perfecto, un humano con habilidades únicas, signo de ser alabado. Por eso es que lo llamaban el Escogido de los Dioses, nacido el día sin luna, nombrado Obsidiana porque había nacido en la noche más oscura, porque sería el rayo de luz que los guiaría en la oscuridad…

Poseedor de una gran fuerza y de una voluntad inquebrantable lo habían educado para que fuera el "salvador" de su pueblo, aquel que corría en auxilio cuando ladrones, humanos o de otras razas, asaltaban la aldea, aquel de iba a rescatar a los niños que se perdían en el bosque oscuro, quien acudía al llamado de damiselas en desgracia y quien velaba por el bienestar de todo los alrededores. Por eso no fue de extrañar que lo llamaran cuando un nuevo peligro llegó a su poblado…

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un horrible y despreciable ser, quien disfrutaba de quitarles el dinero a los niños, de acosar a las damas y damiselas, se burlaba de los hombres que habían intentado detenerlo. Obsidiana había escuchado que ese monstruo podía leer la mente de todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, por ello era que no lo podían detener…

Todos habían comentado lo horrible que era, lo feo que lucía, lo despreciable de su conducta, pero nadie le advirtió que ese que amenazaba la paz de su aldea era tan… Hermoso…

Cabello negro como la noche sin estrellas, piel blanca como espuma de mar, cuerpo delgado y grácil demás de unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas…

— ¿Desde cuándo los Elfos se dedican a molestar a los Humanos? — preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a él, sin ningún cuidado, con su poder y fuerza no tenía duda de que el elfo no podría con él…

— Desde que no soy un elfo, sino un Demonio, pequeño bastardo… — sonrió, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos, todos ellos eran colmillos afilados.

— ¿Un demonio? No me hagas reír, regresa a tu casa antes de que e metas en más problemas, elfo tonto… —siguió mirándolo, tratando de recordar si había visto a algún elfo que se le pareciera, pero estaba seguro de que no había visto ninguno como él…

— Por eso me llaman Lólindir Ciryatan… —caminó un par de pasos, quedando justo frente al Humano, notando su desventaja en altura, pero eso no significaba que perdería… — Obsidiana de Arabhi, nacido en la quinta fase, diecinueve años, un conquistador nato y… —hizo una muy breve pausa, solo para posar su intensa y verde mirada en los ojos miel del otro — Un tipo que disfruta de robar la pureza de cada chica con la que se encuentra, solo por ser el "escogido" de los Dioses… No hay mucho que decir sobre ti, estas tan podrido como el resto de los humanos —

— Así que por eso creen que puedes leer mentes —Obsidiana sonrió, notando que ese elfo solo repetía lo que la gente decía, seguramente había invertido su tiempo en averiguar cada cosa de cada persona, debía tener una memoria sorpréndete… —Vete de aquí, elfo tono, o me obligarás a lastimarte… —

— ¿Eso le dijiste al guardia de la hija del jefe?—sonrió con malicia la notar como el humano se enfurecía, sus ojos castaños brillaban de manera amenazante — "No creas todo lo que de dicen de un Demonio" es lo que se suele decir, pero te lo digo yo, mejor cree todo lo malo que te dicen de mí o nunca sabrás hasta donde soy capaz de llegar —sus ojos verdes brillaron en un tono neón por unos breves instantes —Leer las mentes no es lo que sé hacer, pequeño bastardo… —

— Los demonios no suelen verse como tú y no hay elfos que sean perversos… — lo miró atentamente, fijándose en sus orejas largas y puntiagudas, en su dentadura de colmillos y en su escasa altura, debía ser un hibrido entre esas dos razas, algo poco común y posiblemente tan único como valioso — Lólindir Ciryatan… El Demonio Diurno... — le sonrió con simpatía, no sabía por qué en realidad, pero ese ser lo estaba fascinando… — ¿Si te invito a pasar dejarás de molestar a los de aldea? —

— Típico de un humano estúpido… —se burló, aunque estaba molesto, lo había confundido con uno de los que ellos nombraron "vampiros", eso en verdad que lo había ofendido…

Sin decirle nada más simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció al saltar, en medio de una nube de humo negro, un tuco bien ensayado y que dejaba a todo el que lo veía impresionado, pero Obsidiana no se dejó engañar, había notado que el entraño elfo se había trepado en un árbol, observándolo desde el resguardo de sus escondite.

El moreno sonrió, por ahora el elfo, enojado, permanecería lejos, por un tiempo al menos, no había ser más orgulloso que un demonio, no había ser más elegante que un elfo, si ese "chico" era una parte de ambos ser considerado algo tan inmundo para él, como un vampiro, lo mantendría lejos, de pura indignación…

Obsidiana se dio la vuelta, listo para regresar a su pueblo mientras pensaba en que ese elfo tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, brillantes como las estrellas, peligrosos como las cuchillas… ¿Qué tendría que hacer para poder tenerlos para él por una sola noche?...

— Véndeme tu alma y mis ojos serán tuyos una sola noche… —susurró, ya junto a él, sin dejar de mirarlo, tentándolo como un demonio que se precie de serlo.

— Entrégame tu cuerpo una noche y mi alma será tuya… —le contestó, dejándose arrastrar por esa siniestra sonrisa y aquella mirada esmeralda.

— Si llegas a faltar a tu palabra te aseguro que no solo será tu pueblo el que sufra, sino todo a lo que ames… — se acercó a él, dispuesto a besarlo, coleccionar almas era solo una parte de su "trabajo" y tener esa en especial lo volvería aún más poderoso de lo que ya era…

— Es un Trato, Lólindir Ciryatan… —él fue el que finalmente selló sus labios con los del elfo oscuro, deleitándose con el delicioso saber de lo prohibido…

Así fue como ese amor había nacido, producto de la tentación, el deseo y la oscuridad…

.  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again

.

Agon y Hiruma se quedaron mirándose, sin moverse, el primero con muchas dudas, desde hacía unos meses que venía teniendo esos sueños extraños, el segundo con mucha incertidumbre, algo muy raro en él, sabía lo que pasaba, también lo que significaba, el día del gran eclipse se acercaba de nuevo, pero esta vez no quería estar ahí, no volvería a caer en la trampa de aquel que le mintió alguna vez…

¿Salvar a la humanidad? ¡Jamás! Ahora era un vil y asqueroso humano, como todos los demás, y antes de recordar todo ese doloroso pasado hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar que el fin de los días llegara, pero ahora… Ahora que sabía quien había sido, al que habían traicionado, lo único que deseaba era alejarse y continuar con las pocas o muchas horas que el quedaban…

— ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué significan todos esos sueños? —no lo había soltado, esperando una respuesta, una que sabía el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dar.

— No sé de lo que estas halando ¡Suéltame! —jaló su brazo contra sí, sin dejar de mirar al de rastas de manera severa —No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo, maldito bastardo — se alejó un par de pasos, sin darle la espalda, maldita sea la hora en que se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y más maldita fuera en la que había nacido en un cuerpo humano, era tan deplorable y asqueroso…

— ¡Maldita sea, estúpido imbécil! ¡He tenido esos malditos sueños día tras día! ¡Sí, tú sabes que dignifican! ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez! — buscó su mirada, hallando un destello esmeralda que hacía mucho, sentía que fueron siglos, que no había visto…

— No significan nada ¡NADA! —le gritó, arrepintiéndose en el acto porque sus propios gritos retumbaban en su adolorida cabeza, maldita sea la maldita resaca.

Lejos de ellos, en otro continente, un hombre joven, que ni parecía universitario, sonreía con toda la maldad que podía manifestar, él también estaba recordando el pasado, la oscuridad, la luz, lo irónico que había sido que justamente un Demonio elfo inspirara a un Humano a salvar la vida hacía cinco mil años atrás…

— Qué triste… Qué tristeza me da ver un mundo llenos de pobres plebeyos miserables que no saben cuando detenerse… — y esta vez no iba a dejar que el escogido de los dioses lograra meterse en su camino…

.

Agon es: _**OBSIDIANA**_ : Para algunas culturas es concebida como la piedra de la justicia, pues permite discernir lo real de la ilusión, la verdad de lo falso.  
Vinculada con la capacidad de supervivencia fortalece el sentimiento de seguridad desbloqueando emociones escondidas aflorándolas a la superficie para ayudarnos a aceptarlas, expulsarlas y/o sublimarlas.  
Ø Nos abre a tomar conciencia de lo que tenemos enterrado de ésta y otras vidas, en especial el karma negativo.

Principio del formulario

Hiruma es **: Lólindir Ciryatan.** Nombre en élfico sacado de: . que significa Demonio Diurno.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Resumen Los recuerdos van y vienen entre ellos, las promesas rotas del pasado y los rencores que aún siguen ahí, pero ahora que Agon ha comenzado a recordar más no querrá dejar que el rubio se vaya sin darle una explicación ¿Qué podrá hacer Hiruma para librarse de esta?

Renuncia: Nada es mío, solo la trama extraña, Eyeshield y sus personajes le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, las Canciones que salen en los primeros capítulos son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes...

.

 **"Don't You (Forget About Me)"**

.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos más, Agon soltó un bufido, sabiendo que eso no lo llevaría a ningún lado, el rubio no iba a decirle nada. Hiruma respiró y se tranquilizó, perder los estribos por una estupidez no tenía sentido, él no era así, era solo que… Toda esa situación en verdad lo estaba poniendo al borde ¿Dónde estaba su preciosa Carabine cuando la necesitaba?... Ahora que lo recordaba ¿Y su Magnum? ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba su revólver favorito?! Y no solo ese, recordaba que tenía al menos diez armas consigo la noche anterior… ¡Maldita sea la resaca!

Si te atreves a largarte sin darme una explicación, lo vas a lamentar, basura — le dijo amenazante antes de dirigirse al baño, después de todo todas las puerta de su casa estaban cerradas, sería, técnicamente, imposible que el rubio se pudiera escapar sin que él se enterara en los breves minutos que estuviera en el baño…

Jodido idiota… — murmuró el rubio al momento de caer sentado en la cama, lo primero que tenía que hacer era vestirse, lo segundo, largarse… — Vamos a ver quién se arrepiente primero… — se vistió en segundos y miró por todos lados, no había ninguna de sus armas y ya podía suponer la razón — Maldito viejo… — finalmente vio la culata de su magnum, estaba tirada junto a una de las mesitas de noche. Era hora de salir de ese maldito lugar…

Agon oyó un par te disparos, maldiciendo su estúpida confianza ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar que ese rubio seguro tendría algún arma entre sus ropas? ¡Lo mataría si había roto la cerradura de su puerta!

.

Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Watching ooh... yeah

Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing and you know it baby

.

Le disparó a la ventana y a la puerta, si el de rastas quería buscarlo tendría que romperse la cabeza en averiguar por donde se fue. No perdió más tiempo, salió corriendo y se dirigió a la calle, tomaría un taxi y se largaría de esa ciudad y de ese país si hacía falta, pero primero lo primero, iría a ver a Musashi para que le devolviera sus armas y para hacerle pagar por haberse quedado con las llaves de su carro…

Agon salió del baño y se vistió, llamó a su hermano, por si el rubio estúpido se iba a ver a su nueva cuñada, le marcó al estúpido de Takekura, porque era muy probable que Hiruma lo buscara primero y por supuesto también le habló al gordo Kurita, a Akaba, también a Kid y no se olvidó de marcarle al enano de Sena, si Hiruma se contactaba con cualquiera de ellos él lo sabría, no le gustaba estar comunicado con todas esas basuras pero ahora el ser "amigo" de todos ellos le serviría de algo…

Cuando te ponga las manos encima, basura, vas a arrepentirte por romper mi ventana y mi puerta — masculló de muy mal humor, pero no estaba molesto solo por eso, poco a poco estaba recordando más cosas, estaba casi seguro de que ese no había sido un sueño, más bien eran recuerdos de cosas que no habían pasado nunca, situaciones que tuvieron lugar muchos siglos atrás…

Salió de su casa, dejándola como estaba, si alguien se atrevía a entrar a robar definitivamente lo lamentaría, él se había quedado con el perro que Hiruma había abandonado meses atrás, Kerberos, quien por comida y comodidad cuidaba su lugar, la mayoría de las veces. Ese rubio iba a lamentarlo de verdad.

.

Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out, out  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on

Slow change may pull us apart  
I'll get us back together at heart, baby

.

Miles de años atrás, en aquel pueblo que el Elegido por los Dioses cuidaba, un joven castaño de diecinueve años y un elfo demonio que rondaba las dos centurias se encontraba en secreto, lejos de todas las miradas, amándose sin aceptarlo, pagando con una mirada el valor que un latido de su corazón podía costar…

Aún sigues aquí, aterrorizando a los niños y a los hombres de mi pueblo ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de hacer algo tan inútil, elfo tonto?—preguntó Obsidiana al tiempo que entraba a una cueva que estaba a solo unos minutos de su aldea, mirando al demonio, quien le daba la espalda, parecía estar muy concentrado en algo, como siempre.

No me fastidies, pequeño bastardo — no dejaría de llamarlo así aun si pasaban diez centurias, ese mocoso no llegaba a la veintena de años y pretendía mandarle ¿Qué clase de idiota se creía que era? Su estatus de "escogido por los dioses" le venía valiendo un… — Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que fastidiar a las estúpidas ratas que viven en tu pueblucho, mejor ve y persigue al trol bajo el puente que ha estado acosando a tus preciosas mujerzuelas… — ¿Celoso? Para nada, en verdad tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como el hecho de buscar una manera de descifrar ciertos signos que había estado teniendo, pero no era posible que a él le estuvieran pasando ciertas cosas… _Cosas_ de las que no quería hablar con nadie…

¿Acaso Lólindir está celoso?— preguntó con cierto tono burlón, nada le daría más gusto que verlo muerto de celos, tal vez, y solo tal vez, si el demonio se lo pedía dejaría de andar con todas esas mujeres para dedicarse solo a él…

Me he preguntado si tu raza puede volverse más estúpida de lo que ya es, tú eres un evidente ejemplo de que la idiotez no tiene límites… —masculló un tanto exasperado, no tenía ganas de verlo ese día, ni los siguientes, si lo que sospechaba era cierto lo mataría y finalmente se quedaría con su alma, claro que sería faltar al trato que habían hecho de esperar a que el moreno muriera según su destino pero ¿Cuándo un demonio seguía todas las reglas tal cual?

Contesta mi pregunta primero ¿Y a qué viene tanta agresión? ¿Acaso una semana sin sexo es mucho para ti, demonio?—se volvió a burlar, no estando seguro de lo que estaba pasando, el elfo oscuro por lo general no era un ser que brillara por su buen humor, o mejor dicho su buen humor no era algo que se identificara como "Bueno", pero ese día en particular parecía irritable ¿Acaso ese maldito trol le habría hecho algo? No lo creía, hacía apenas un par de horas se había encargado de él…

Me estas aburriendo, pequeño bastardo, estoy ocupado y tú… — por un segundo todo se volvió oscuro, pudo ver una noche oscura, llena de desolación, la luna que caía del cielo, como si se tratase de un vejestorio, bañada de llanto, una lluvia de estrella que azotaba la tierra con crueldad, al fondo había alguien, un tipo enorme que sonreía en medio de un rio escarlata… Lo conocía, estaba seguro, solo que no podía recordarle… Y todo eso le había hecho sentir una gran angustia, tanta que sentía cómo su corazón se hacía pedazos, aunque la sensación no duró más que unos pocos segundos…

¡Lólindir! ¡Lólindir! — él estuvo a punto de replicarle al demonio, pero notó como sus ojos se desvanecían mientas brillaban en un tono verde opaco, lo había visto solo un par de veces, el elfo había comentado algo así como que era un "maldito" Don de Elfo, para tener visiones del futuro, que no eran otra cosa que sueños metafóricos que tenía que interpretar y como demonio tenerlos era un dolor de cabeza, de la manera más literal — ¿Estás bien, Lólindir? — también le había comentado que algunas veces había perdido el conocimiento hasta por días enteros después de tener uno de esos lapsus y por eso los odiaba.

No tienes por qué gritar, pequeño bastardo — sí, el dolor de cabeza era lo peor de todo eso, prefería mil veces perder el conocimiento que tener el dolor de cabeza, porque además de eso le daban ganas de devolver el estómago y se mareaba tanto que no podía ni caminar, ni hablar del hecho de que su vista se nublaba tanto que solo veía manchones borrosos… — ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí? Lárgate ya… Ese jodido trol está aún bajo el puente, esperando a que pase alguna otra estúpida mujer… —bueno, si su herencia de Elfo le había dejado el poder tener visiones, su herencia de Demonio le había dado un oído tan agudo que incluso el aletear de una mariposa en medio de la lluvia era escuchado por él si se concentraba en ello, además de tener una vista que todo halcón envidiaría, no necesitaba tener visiones para saber que el trol estaba ahí si podía oírlo casi como si estuviera a un lado suyo.

¡Olvídate del maldito trol! ¿Qué demonios viste? — él pudo ver esa expresión de dolor y miedo en el rostro del elfo y no quería que… Al carajo con el trol, si algo en el futuro le causaba tanto dolor al demonio él debía de impedirlo, aún si no lo reconociera en voz alta sabía que estaba enamorado de él y no quería verlo sufrir…

Si verdad quieres saberlo —por un momento el moreno creyó que le saldría con alguna estupidez como que le tendría que pagar por esa información pero para su sorpresa no fue así — Todo el mundo está jodido… — sí, lo sabía, el día del Gran Eclipse estaba cerca, no sabía cuándo sería, pero sabía que no faltaba mucho y no le importaba realmente si los estúpidos humanos morían o vivían…

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

.

Agon decidió salir por la ventana, era obvio que Hiruma no escogería la vía más fácil, a ese rubio estúpido le gustaba complicarse la vida y complicársela a todos por igual… ¿Por qué demonios simplemente no le decía lo que estaba pasando? Eso le simplificaría la vida, a los dos, y quizás esos malditos sueños desaparecerían. Respiró un poco, correr por más de media hora era cansado, pero no había otra forma, no había agarrado su maldita cartera y no necesitaba que lo arrestaran, de nuevo, por no pagar un maldito taxi. Takekura Gen le había mandado un mensaje, Hiruma estaba en su departamento y lo más que podría retenerlo eran unos quince minutos, de eso ya habían pasado casi diez.

Estúpido Hiruma, te juro que me las vas a pagar… —masculló al doblar en una esquina, no faltaba mucho para llegar, quizás dos o tres minutos si no reducía su velocidad, al menos tanto entrenar había servido de algo… —Te lo juro ¡Te vas a arrepentir por todo Hiruma! — los recuerdos aún no eran suficientes, eran escenas confusas y palabras revueltas, ya se había cansado de eso, quería respuestas y las quería ahora…

Por su parte Musashi estaba tratando de retener a Hiruma lo más que podía ¿Por qué si el rubio era su amigo se había puesto de parte de Agon? Bueno, él sabía que al ex QB le gustaba el ex jugador de Shinryuji y para su sorpresa Anezaki Mamori le había confesado algo increíble, Agon estaba tanto o más enamorado que el rubio.

Al principio el pateador no lo creyó, pero el propio Unsui había ido a confirmárselo, no le dijo como fue que se enteró, pero debió ser algo vergonzoso porque el gemelo del genio natural se había sonrojado ligeramente al evadir la pregunta.

Esa era la única razón para estar del lado de Agon esta vez, era poco creíble que el menor de los Kongo llegara tan lejos solo por retener al rubio, pero, según concordaban todos, esa era la mayor muestra de que en verdad estaba enamorado de Hiruma…

El problema vendría, Musashi estaba seguro, que cuando Hiruma se diera cuenta de que todos apoyaban a Agon iba a enfadarse, y peor aún, iba a querer vengarse, lenta y dolorosamente, de todos…

Solo voy a peguntártelo una vez más, jodido viejo ¿En dónde están mis armas? —la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes y su amigo, casi el mejor de ellos, estaba poniéndolo a prueba.

Están en un lugar seguro. ¿No puedes tomarte al menos unos minutos para hablar un poco? — la vena saltada en la frente del rubio, además de esa mirada en blanco cargada de malignidad era una respuesta muy clara que estaba ignorando apropósito — Desapareciste por meses, Hiruma, sin decir nada. Sé que algo está pasando ¿De qué se trata todo esto? —

Tú no eres un gran platicador, jodido viejo, no me importa que pretendas, sólo dame mis armas y me largaré —tenía la sospecha de lo que pasaba, pero no era posible, Musashi y Agon nunca se habían podido llevar bien, que estuvieran colaborando era improbable ¿Verdad? Casi un cien por ciento imposible…

¿Qué está pasando Hiruma? — tenía la sensación de que era algo muy malo, eran pocas cosas las que podían preocupar a alguien como el rubio y ésta era de una de ellas ¿Se habría metido en un lío tan grande que ni su libreta negra lo podía sacar? ¿Drogas? ¿Contrabando? ¿Terrorismo? No lo creía capaz pero… ¿Y si de verdad se había inmiscuido en algo tan…? ¿Habría asesinado a alguien…?

Aún si te lo digo no hay nada que puedas hacer, Musashi — la repentina seriedad del rubio lo asombró, ese gesto de preocupación estaba asustando al pateador — Ni tú, ni nadie, puede hacer nada, simplemente deja todo como está y devuélveme mis armas, entre más pronto me vaya más pronto se resolverá esto… — esperaba que esta táctica funcionara porque se le estaban acabando las opciones y la maldita resaca se negaba a ceder.

¿Es tan malo que nada se puede hacer? — lo miró a los ojos, esperando a que su risa burlona estallara y que le dijera que era un idiota, pero nada de eso pasó.

Ni con toda la información que poseo para chantajear a todo el mundo podría hacer nada y tampoco quiero hacerlo ¿Entiendes? — sus ojos se veían cansados, pero también resentidos, el pateador vio en aquella mirada algo que nunca antes había visto, odio. Odio hacia todo, como si el simple hecho de estar ahí lo disgustara profundamente. Por primera vez en su vida no lo reconoció, esa persona frente a él no era su amigo…

¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, Hiruma? Desde que llegast… —se quedó mudo de la impresión, el rubio le estaba apuntando con la Magnun, la que Musashi sabía tenía balas de _verdad_.

Una sola palabra más y te mato… —en efecto, ese no era Hiruma Youichi, ese era Lólindir Ciryatan, quien no se tentaría el corazón al momento de jalar del gatillo…

¡Dime qué demonios te pasa Hiruma! —Musashi le gritó, creyendo, erróneamente, que su amistad iba a salvarlo de la ira del rubio…

Un disparo se oyó y Takekura Gen comprendió, muy tarde, que ese tipo no era su amigo de la adolescencia y si las cosas seguían así tal vez no volvería a serlo.

.

Will you stand above me?  
Look my way and never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down

.

Obsidiana trató de que Lólindir le hablara de lo que había visto en su visión pero el elfo simplemente desapareció en medio de una nube de humo negro, como acostumbraba hacerlo para impresionar, pero esta vez no se había ido sobre un árbol ni detrás de un arbusto, simplemente había desaparecido por completo. Lo esperó durante varios días pero el Elfo no volvió.

Al volver a su pueblo su padre, además de los sabios y el jefe de la aldea, lo estaban esperando, los brujos habían tenido extrañas visiones de muerte, un gran demonio oscuro se comería al sol, si no hacían algo todos morirían… Por unos instantes Obsidiana pensó que era eso lo que había visto el Elfo Demonio. Pero, desafortunadamente para él, eso no era todo, con gran dolor su padre le dijo que solo había una manera de salvar a su pueblo, y de "paso" al mundo entero. Tenía que irse inmediatamente a la montaña de los espíritus, en donde el mundo de los muertos y los vivos se unía, para detener al Gran Demonio. Apenas y tenía días para lograrlo, pero eso no era lo peor…

Tendría que subir a la cúspide de la montaña antes de que el mundo se sumiera en la oscuridad e invocar a los dioses para que lo convirtieran en la estrella más brillante del cielo y así detener al Gran Demonio, pero si hacía eso jamás podría volver. Tendría que dar su vida para salvar al mundo, para eso había nacido, por ello era el Escogido de los Dioses…

Lólindir se había alejado del pueblo lo suficiente como para no ser rastreado, pero permanecía lo bastante cerca como para informarse casi de inmediato de cualquier cosa que aconteciera. Él lo sabía, Obsidiana tenía que morir y no quería aceptarlo, mucho menos ahora que creía estar seguro que es lo que pasaba, pero no se adelantaría a los hechos, antes que nada debía de volver a su pueblo natal, más allá de las colinas verdes y el río azul, El Hogar de los Guardianes.

Estaba seguro que Obsidiana no podía ser el único nacido para salvar al mundo del mal, debía de haber otros, al menos uno más. Estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo y dejar que fuera otro el que muriera. Por desgracia su hogar estaba a diez días de distancia, eso sin descansar y corriendo todo el tiempo. Bueno, era hora de usar uno de aquellas dotes de demonio que su padre le había obsequiado.

Se concentró lo suficiente y con su cuerpo completamente tenso se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, de su espalda salieron un par de alas negras, un poco cortas debido a la impureza de su sangre, pero fuertes y eficaces, si iba volando a su pueblo natal seguro que no tardaría más de seis días en llegar, calculando que tendría que descansar de vez en vez…

Obsidiana salió de su pueblo, seguido por una veintena de los guerreros más valientes de su aldea, los brujos le habían asegurado que el Gran Demonio no se quedaría esperando, era seguro que quisiera atacarlo. El moreno quiso ver a su Elfo una vez más, pero escuchó que el demonio revoltoso había desaparecido por completo, hubo un par de aldeanos que le aseguraron que lo habían visto volar hacia las colinas y entonces Obsidiana pensó que quizás así era mejor, seguro que el Elfo oscuro estaba volviendo a casa por la misma razón que él salía de la suya, era un hecho que los Elfos harían lo suyo para salvar al mundo…

Partió en medio de llanto y amor, todas las mujeres que había "conocido" le desearon lo mejor, las esposas o novias de los guerreros lloraron al verlos partir. En otro sitio un tipo enorme sonreía con soberbia, esperando el momento en que se vieran frente a frente, estaba ansiando despedazar la esperanza de los pobres humanos que solo podían soñar con desafiar a los dioses del mal…

Lólindir llegó en menos del tiempo estimado, yendo directamente a ver a quien no creyó ver de nuevo, al menos no en esa centuria, su vieja madre, Principio del formulario

 **Aredhel Míriel** , una Elfo de cabellos castaños tirando a rojos y unos ojos azules como el cielo claro, maternal y sobreprotectora, ahora viuda del Demonio guardián de los infiernos. "viuda" debido a que su esposo tuvo que dejar el mundo humano tras ser desterrado por no cumplir con su deber, pero eso era un cuento que no valía la pena contar…

¿Qué te trae por aquí, querido Lólindir —ella preguntó al notar su presencia, mientras se levantaba de su cama, era de noche y las pesadillas no la dejaban conciliar el sueño de todas formas…

Era de esperarse de ti, Aredhel —jamás la llamaría madre de nuevo, no porque la odiara, todo lo contrario, era para no ensuciar su nombre con la mala reputación que él tenía ahora —Final del formulario He visto la caída de sol, la lluvia de estrellas…— él se sentó en una silla cualquiera, sin gracia y con toda intención de molestarla, pero ella parecía ajena a sus malos modales esta vez.

También has visto al que debe morir para salvar al mundo… —ella lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo ya todo lo que él le diría y lo que no quería decirle también — Tú sabes que la vida de los humanos es más corta que la nuestra y aun así te has enamorado de uno, Lólindir —los ojos azules de ella estaban empañados de tristeza, era un tanto irónico, pero no era eso lo que la entristecía, sino las visiones de su hijo, ella sabía que él no veía profecías, como otros seres. Su hijo veía algo peor…

¡Cállate! — dijo él de mal humor, no necesitaba que ella le dijera lo estúpido de sus acciones y menos hacerle evidente esa ironía, él que despreciaba a la raza humana pero que cayera completamente perdido por un "miserable gusano humano" — Si ya sabes a que vine mejor dime lo que quiero saber…— él la miró intensamente mientras ella le daba la espalda, aquella no era una buena señal. Ella solo hacía eso cuando lo que tenía que decirle eran malas noticias…

No hay otro humano que pueda cumplir con la misión de Obsidiana de Arabhi… Pero, Lólindir, estas en lo correcto al creer que no es el único… —él guardo silencio, esperando— Pero aún si te digo quien podría tomar su lugar no hay manera de que puedas…—

¡No me importa! —la interrumpió, sujetándola por los hombros, él era más alto que ella ahora — ¡Solo dime quien! ¡Es mi problema resolver lo demás! — ella seguía mirándolo con infinita tristeza, algo que a él no le gustaba para nada.

Uno de ellos murió hace dos años y la otra persona que podría hacerlo soy Yo… —eso lo dejó a él atónito y confundido, pero tenía sentido, ella era la Guardiana, la escogida por los Dioses para cuidar al Pueblo Elfico de la oscuridad y de todo mal — Y haré todo lo que pueda pa…—

¡NO! ¡No te lo permitiré! — él levantó la voz, no dejaría que ella tomara el lugar de Obsidiana porque entonces la perdería y sería culpado por ello, no gracias… —Hallaré una manera de cambiar las cosas, no importa cuánto me tome… ¡No te atrevas a meterte en esto o me encargaré de despedazar a cada Elfo de este maldito lugar Madre! — dicho eso salió de lugar, tan silenciosamente como llegó, mientras ella veía, con lágrimas en los ojos, a su único hijo partir.

Aun cuando pusiera todo mi esfuerzo en ayudarte no podría, Lólindir, ya que lo que has visto no es una profecía, sino el destino, al igual que yo — ella se sentó a llorar, no pudiendo hacer nada más — Vas a arriesgar tu vida por nada ¿Por qué haces algo tan estúpido sabiendo que estas esperando un hijo? ¿Por qué lo haces? Lo mejor sería que desparezcas y crezcas a ese niño de la persona que más amas en la vida, en lugar de morir — ella lo había visto, a su hijo cubierto de sangre mientras gritaba, destrozado. Pero decírselo no cambiaría nada, al igual que él, ella solo veía el destino, nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo ahora… Y la única persona que podría hacerlo no los ayudaría, porque él había muerto una década atrás y el siguiente Amo del destino aún no nacía… — Mi pobre Lólindir… Tus lágrimas serán la tumba de la magia en este mundo — en ese momento ella conoció el dolor y el desprecio por no haber nacido como una humana normal, por no poder tener una familia normal y sobre todo por no poder ayudar a su hijo a alcanzar la felicidad…

.

Would you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down  
.

Musashi miraba atónito hacia Hiruma, la bala había pasado rozando su rostro, incrustándose en su pared, estaría muerto de no ser porque Hiruma falló el tiro, aunque no de manera intencional…

¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, basura? — él había entrado, rompiendo la puerta en el proceso, al ver lo que pasaba había golpeado el brazo de Hiruma, salvando a Musashi por solo unos milímetros…

¡Maldita sea! — gritó Hiruma, mirando al de rastas con algo muy similar al odio —Voy a matarte jodido rastas… — masculló buscando agarrar el arma con su otra mano.

¡Ni lo pienses! — él lo sujetó de inmediato, apretando con fuerza la muñeca derecha del rubio, para obligarlo a soltar el arma, pero el ex QB era tan necio — ¿Quieres que te rompa el brazo basura? — se miraron intensamente, con tanta ira que parecían brotar rayos de sus ojos.

¿Qué demonios está pasando? — ahora fue Musashi el que gritó, recuperado del shock de que casi lo matara el que creía su mejor amigo, quien nunca perdía la calma y ahora se veía tan alterado…

¡Eso es precisamente lo que trato de averiguar, pero este imbécil testarudo no quiere decir nada! — Agon seguía forcejeando con él, no porque no pudiera con el rubio sino porque no quería lastimarlo de verdad — ¡Sé que sabes qué es toda esa maldita mierda de los sueños Hiruma! —

¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Hiruma? —

¡No te metas jodido Lendergth, no tiene NADA que ver contigo! — justo después de gritarle se dio cuenta de su error… Lo había llamado por otro nombre… Uno que el pateador llevó muchos siglos atrás…

¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?... — ese nombre fue como un choque para él, sabía que era su nombre aunque nunca lo había oído… y unas escenas mezcladas golpearon su mente, ahí frente a él estaba Hiruma, pero de cabello negro, quien le estaba hablando entre susurros, mientras su mirada se oscurecía y la sangre escurría de su cuerpo, estaba sonriendo en medio de su desesperación, se veía tan… Vacío… No entendía lo que le decía, pero al parecer le estaba pidiendo algo, algo que él, como su amigo, no quería hacer…

Joder… — susurró Hiruma para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos, había hecho una de las cosas que no quería hacer, involucrar a su amigos, para ellos era mejor si morían antes de que el eclipse sucediera.

¿Qué acabas de decir, basura? ¿Acaso tus malditos amigos también están en esto? ¡Respóndeme!— ignoraron a Musashi, quien parecía haberse quedado mirando a la nada, como si fuera una estatua.

Esto se está cayendo a pedazos… — soltó el arma, dejando que el de rastas ganara esta vez, no tenía otra salida, lo miró a los ojos, con aquella tristeza que Agon sabía arrastraba desde hacía siglos… — Pasó hace mucho tiempo, tú vivías en una estúpida aldea al oriente… —

Agon se le quedó mirando, como su fuera la primera vez que lo veía, casi podía ver ese brillo neón en sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro y largo ondeando, con aquella sonrisa malvada y esa luz especial en su mirada, como cuando lo había conocido, o cuando lo había visto sobre aquel árbol, justo un poco antes de que cayera el sol y la brisa revolvía su cabello, tan hermoso y atractivo, la tentación de besarlo era mucha, de poder abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba… Lólindir era lo que más había amado en su vida…

Eras algo así como un dios o un escogido en ese lugar, en dónde te daban lo que querías, sin importar lo que fuera — Agon lo soltó, sin dejar de mirarlo, Hiruma bajó la mirada, como si recordara algo que detestaba — A cambio tú tenías que cuidarlos y protegerlos de todo lo que amenazara al jodido pueblo, así fue como nos conocimos… — levantó la vista, viendo los ojos de Agon directamente — Obsidiana de Arabhi… —

En ese momento Agon sintió un dolor insoportable, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, había olvidado la regla más importante cuando uno hablaba con ese Demonio…

.  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Watching ooh... yeah

Don't you try and pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security

.

Los días habían pasado, quedando poco tiempo para detener el fatídico final que le esperaba al mundo. Obsidiana se hallaba rumbo a la montaña más alta, seguido por varios guerreros que lo segarían incluso hasta la muerte si era necesario, tal vez de no ser por ellos no hubiese podido avanzar tanto, se habían encontrado con enemigos, obstáculos y cosas desagradables en el camino, pero ahora, casi a unos pasos de su destino se toparían con el peor de ellos, un hombre enorme y temible, que era conocido como el destructor de estrellas, el demonio del norte, Lord Xardheligz, el escogido por la oscuridad, aquel que podía matar al propio Obsidiana con una sola de sus manos…

Pero el guerrero no se dejó intimidar, haría hasta lo imposible por pasar…

No tan cerca de ahí se hallaba Lólindir, yendo lo más rápido que podía avanzar, sabía que no podría detener a Obsidiana, mucho menos salvarlo de morir por sí solo, debido a dos cosas, primero a que tenía que tener cuidado, su hijo, creciendo en su cuerpo, era algo que no quería perder, segundo, sabía que no tenía la fuerza que necesitaba para lograrlo, por lo que se había desviado un poco del camino…

Aknorak, un coloso hecho de la piedra más dura en el mundo, era un semi gigante que había conocido el siglo pasado, casi por accidente, un ser noble de buen corazón cuya fuerza podía mover incluso a las montañas. El titán no era tan rápido pero el Elfo estaba seguro que con su ayuda podría lograr mover a la sombra maligna que amenazaba lo que más quería…

Lendergth, un herrero que forjaba armas especiales para Duendes e incluso para algunos clanes de Elfos, alguien a quien Lólindir conoció cuando el herrero era casi un niño, de quien se burlaba porque no era lo suficientemente alto o fuerte hasta que el joven cumplió unos catorce años. Reclutarlo sería de gran ayuda porque, además de inteligente y sereno tenía la capacidad de ser un gran guerrero…

Si seguían avanzando sin descansar podrían llegar a tiempo, no quiso explicarles porqué tenía prisa por llegar y ellos no le exigieron hacerlo, bastó con que les dijera que tenían que ir con él…

Cerca de su destino vieron algo siniestro, todo un camino de cadáveres destrozados, guerreros y aldeanos, ese monstruo no tenía compasión, simplemente rompía todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino…

Lo peor vino después, cuando lograron darles alcance… La sangre estaba por todos lados, Lord Xardheligz estaba persiguiendo a Obsidiana, casi a punto de alcanzarlo… Y romperlo…

.

Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing and you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby

.

Maldito hijo de… — Agon se levantó del piso, completamente enfurecido, sabía que no podía confiar en él, esa basura sin talento, pero no creyó que le fuera a dar un golpe bajo como ese, y por todos los demonios, que de verdad tenía una poderosa patada… —¡VOY A MATARTE!—se abalanzó contra el rubio, quien había tratado de salir, derribándolo en el acto…

¡SUÉLTAME JODIDO IDIOTA! — trató de zafarse de su agarre, aunque era imposible, la fuerza de Agon era muy superior a la suya, patearlo de nuevo sería imposible, la última vez funcionó porque el de rastas estaba distraído escuchándolo… — ¡SUÉLTAME! —

El moreno le dio un puñetazo, justo en el lado izquierdo del rostro del rubio, haciéndolo sangrar por la comisura de su boca, se preparó para darle otro, dispuesto a romperle la mandíbula esta vez, pero la el fuerte agarre de Musashi detuvo el golpe de Agon.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — el dueño de la casa estaba enfadado, si había informado a Agon de que Hiruma iba para allá no era para que lo golpeara, de haberlo sabido no le hubiera mandado el mensaje… — No te lo permito, Agon —

¿QUÉ NO ME LO PERMITES? ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES, BASURA? — y ahora eran ellos los que estaban peleando, Musashi apenas y podía defenderse…

Los golpes iban y venían, siendo la mayoría para el constructor, debido al don natural de Agon para reaccionar era casi imposible para el amigo del rubio atinarle un golpe, sin embargo todos esos años de trabajar para y con su padre le habían dejado un cuerpo fuerte y resistente, por lo que había podido darle al moreno un buen golpe, aunque solo había sido uno…

Hiruma estaba mirándolos como si nada de eso estuviera pasando, como si todo fuera ajeno a él, era casi como ver una película… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?... ¿Huir? ¿Desde cuándo Hiruma Youichi salía huyendo?...

No… Él no estaba huyendo… el que huía era otro… Era tan claro ahora… Era curioso que hubiera tenido que recibir un golpe de ese estúpido y jodido rastas para verlo claro…

Aun que en ese momento no podía ver a esos dos idiotas que se estaban pelando por él. ¿Peleándose por él? Seguro muchas chicas estarían envidiosas de su situación, pero ese no era el punto. En ese preciso momento estaba frene al causante de todo ese desastre…

¿Quién demonios te crees para poner de cabeza mi vida, maldito idiota? — le dijo de frente, mientras sonreía con ese aire de burla que lo caracterizaba…

¿Quién demonios te crees tú, mocoso estúpido, para interferir en mi camino? —le gritó de regreso el otro, sin dejar de mirarlo de manera amenazante… Vaya que eran diferentes, muy diferentes, sin duda haberse vuelto humano lo había afectado… —Hiruma Youichi, no me importa lo que creas, este maldito mundo merece ser destruido y todos los malditos humanos junto con él… — como detestaba a esa basura llamada humanidad.

No tienes derecho a decidirlo, jodido elfo, tú viviste hace siglos y no pudiste hacer nada, yo no soy tú… — su sonrisa desapareció, se sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo por meses… — Yo no escaparé ¡NO SOY NINGÚN MALDITO COBARDE! —

No estoy huyendo… — la voz del otro se oía vacía, dolorosamente vacía — Ellos me quitaron lo que más quería, lo que más amaba… ¿PORQUÉ DEBERÍA DEJARLOS VIVIR? —

Porque esta no es tu vida, Lólindir, es mía… — su voz sería atravesó la existencia del otro con esa palabras.

Uno frente a otro, el mismo rostro, el mismo perfil afilado, definían, con sus miradas esmeraldas, quien de los dos tenía la razón…

.

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

.

Las cosas no mejoraron mucho, pero algo era algo. Aknorak, el coloso de piedra, se había lanzado sobre el Lord, deteniéndolo con su gran cuerpo, Lendergth estaba peleando contra los guerreros corrompidos por la oscuridad, cubriendo al Elfo y tratando de salvar las vidas de los caídos que aún tenían esperanzas de vivir, pero el mal ya había comenzado a llegar, el gran eclipse estaba comenzando, si Obsidiana no se daba prisa la oscuridad lo cubriría todo…

Lólindir trató de detenerlo, la humanidad le importaba un comino, lo único que quería era que Obsidiana se quedara a su lado… Pero el moreno ya estaba ascendiendo la montaña, mientras el Lord lo miraba furioso, si lo lograba él no podría sumir el mundo en la decadencia…

¡QUÍTATE MALDITO ESTORBO! — le gritó al gigante de piedra que lo retenía, pero Aknorak no se movió ni un milímetro — NO TE ATREVAS MALDITO OBSIDIANA, ¡TE LO PROHÍBO! —

¡JAMÁS TE DEJARÉ ATRAPARLO! — el coloso lo empujó un poco más, reteniéndolo con toda su fuerza, no estaba muy enterado de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que si lo soltaba lastimaría a la persona que Lólindir quería proteger…

Por su parte, el Elfo, estaba corriendo, lo más rápido que podía con una pierna herida, no podía usar sus alas porque ya había agotado toda la energía que tenía en llegar con vida a ese lugar, todo para llegar y detener a Obsidiana. Tal vez el moreno no sabía que moriría, tal vez si lo sabía y de todas formas lo haría, porque era un perfecto idiota que creía que tenía que salvar al mundo…

¡NO LO HAGAS! — le gritó desde el fondo del abismo en el que se sentía atrapado, sintiendo tanta rabia— ¡ESOS MALDITOS _HUMANOS_ NO VALEN LA PENA! — por mucho que se lo gritó él ni siquiera volteaba para verlo, posiblemente no lo oía, posiblemente sí lo hacía y lo estaba ignorando apropósito, de cualquier forma dolía, ¿Por qué lo abandonaba por una raza que no lo agradecería nunca? No tenía sentido para él, pero eso era, quizás, porque él no era ni mitad humano…— ¡SI TE VAS NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ! — nada, él ni siquiera parecía oírlo… Y le daba tanta rabia, quería gritarle que si se iba ahora jamás conocería a su hijo…

Pero, para su sorpresa, justo en ese momento, cuando Obsidiana llegó a la cima lo miró, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, como si estuvieran a unos centímetros de él… Como si nada los estuviera separando.

No puedo dejar que ellos destruyan este mundo… Sin importar lo que pase es mi decisión que la humanidad no desaparezca hoy, ni mañana… De verdad lo siento Lólindir, pasarán muchas centurias antes de que podamos volver a vernos… — en sus ojos se podía ver unan infinita ternura, mezclada con un deje de tristeza…

¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO! —pero no pudo llegar a tiempo, vio al moreno elevar una mano al cielo, recitando algo que no quiso intentar entender —¡OBSIDIAAANAAAAAAAAA! — y una luz intensa bajó del cielo y se funcionó con el cuerpo del escogido por los dioses…

Y en unos pocos segundos Obsidiana de Arabhi había dejado de existir y el gran Halo de luz que había dejado alejó la obscuridad y detuvo el eclipse, dejando a Xardheligz completamente sin poder, haciendo que es eran cuerpo corrompido comenzara a deshacerse como si fuera hecho de polvo…

.

As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
(As you walk on by)

Or will you walk on by?  
Will you walk away?  
Come on - call my name  
Come on - call my name  
Will you call my name?  
.

Hiruma, ignorando el dolor que provenía de su mandíbula, miró cómo Agon derribó a Musashi, esa bestia de rastas lo mataría si seguía golpeándolo de esa manera y no podía permitirlo, después de todo Musashi era su amigo… Se levantó, sonriendo de aquella manera en la que mostraba su fila de dientes puntiagudos, le dio una patada a Agon en la cabeza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirlo un poco, pero no tanto como para lastimarlo de verdad.

¡Levántate jodido rastas! —le ordenó, mirándolo con seguridad — Deja al viejo, tenemos que hablar… — vio cómo Agon se puso de pie, furioso, dispuesto a matarlo a golpes a él.

¡AHORA SI QUIERES HABLAR, MALDITA BASURA! — decir que estaba furioso era muy poco, sentía su sangre hervir como en mucho tiempo no pasaba.

No fue que no quisiera, pero no importa — se lo tomó con calma, perder la cabeza en ese momento solo haría que Agon lo acabara matando a golpes antes de tiempo — ¿Quieres o no saber lo que está pasando? — le dijo seriamente, mientras se preparaba para recibir un golpe que sabía no podría esquivar…

Estás loco — susurró Musashi, en lo que se suponía debió ser una pregunta, pero el dolor y los golpes no le permitían moverse ni quiera lograr enfatizar la pregunta.

Cállate, viejo, quédate ahí y no te muevas… — le dijo, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, al parecer Agon se lo estaba pensando… ¿Qué dices entonces, jodido rastas, quieres respuestas o no? —

Musashi escuchó a Agon gruñir algo, pero no lo entendió, comenzaba a perder la conciencia, no tenía nada grave, salvo quizás, la nariz rota, la mandíbula adolorida y la cabeza le daba vueltas, poco a poco comenzó a caer en la inconsciencia…

Oía gritos, todos estaban gritando en ese lugar, veía a Hiruma, de cabello negro y vestido con ropas extrañas y rasgadas, estaba en medio de un grupo de soldados malheridos, que le estaban gritando cosas horribles, culpándolo por todo lo malo que les había pasado, perder un ojo, una pierna, a algún hermano, padre o familiar, en esa guerra…

Musashi quiso gritarles, para que se detuvieran, pero ninguno de ellos lo escuchó… Un grito lleno de dolor lo paralizó… Esos soldados habían atravesado a Hiruma, hiriendo su cuerpo mortalmente…

¡HIRUMA! — Kurita, sabía que era él aun cuando su amigo parecía tener un cuerpo hecho de piedra entre gris y blanca… era algo surreal… —¡HIRUMAAAAA! — los dos se acercaron a su amigo, matando a los soldados que lo habían herido, sentían tanta rabia…

Hiruma… — Musashi fue el primero en acercarse a él, quitándose la capa que llevaba en esa armadura que envestía… ¿Y porque tenía eso puesto? Bueno en ese momento eso no importaba — No te preocupes ¡Vas a estar bien! ¡Te llevaremos con tu madre! ¡Ella sabrá que hacer! — eso quería creer, pero él sabía que nada podría salvar a su amigo de morir…

¡Hiruma! — Kurita estaba llorando, tenía miedo de tocar a su amigo y lastimarlo más, era evidente en el temblor de sus manos, en su llanto…

N…no… No queda tiempo… para eso… — cerró los ojos un segundo, sosteniendo su vientres con fuerza, tratando de no llorar, él seguro podría sobrevivir, pero su hijo… El hijo de él y Obsidiana… Le habían quitado lo único que hubiera querido conservar… — Malditos sean… los humanos… — respiró con dificultad, forzando su cuerpo a seguir viviendo…

No hables, te llevaremos con ella, para que —

¡No!... No me interesa… Mi hijo… — sí, sus amigos sabían el motivo por el cual los había llevado hasta ahí, también sabían que estaba esperando un bebé… — Llévame a la cima de la montaña… — poco a poco su cuerpo se iba tiñendo de sangre, era lo que Musashi podía ver en medio de una creciente desesperación…

¡Pero morirás! ¡Hiruma! —

No tengo porque… — se aguantó las ganas de escupir, si lo hacía solo perdería más sangre — Solo hazlo… — en sus ojos solo había dolor… Dolor y determinación.

Musashi se vio a sí mismo, junto con Kurita, llevar a su amigo a la cima de la montaña lo más rápido que se podía, mientras un rastro de sangre se formaba a su paso, la sangre del demonio era de un color oscuro, más oscuro que el de un humano, pero seguía siendo roja, tal vez debido a su herencia Elfica. Musashi lo vio ponerse en pie, mientras cantaba algo que no podía entender, era un tono tan triste y oscuro… Tan malévolo y horrible…

Van a pagármelo, todos ustedes, malditos humanos… — susurró Hiruma, cayendo de rodillas mientras se reía — Me lo quitaron a él y a mi hijo… — escupió un poco de su preciada sangre — Ahora yo… les quitaré el derecho a vivir con los míos, aquellos que no son humanos… —tanto Musashi como Kurita quisieron acercarse a él para ayudarlo, pero ese obstinado y orgulloso chico no se los permitió, dejó que su sangre se esparciera, cumpliendo su última voluntad… — los invito, demonios de todas las eras… y los expulso repugnantes humanos… — el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, ese era el final de su conjuro — Que los mundos se dividan y no nos vuelvan a ver jamás… — y un relámpago cayó, partiendo la montaña en dos, dejando salir a un montón de demonios alados, que gritaban en eufórica maldad…

¿Por qué, Hiruma? — Musashi lo interrogó preocupado, su amigo acababa de liberar un mal cuando Agon, el escogido por los dioses acababa de salvar ese mundo, en el que ellos vivían…

Porque los odio… —

Vio el pálido cuerpo caer hacia atrás, su amigo de toda la vida estaba muriendo, mientras su sangre bajaba como si fuera un camino para esos seres malignos…

Kurita comenzó a llorar más, al ver que su ex capitán de la secundaria ya no se movía, al parecer había muerto…

Musashi se levantó de golpe, respirando agitado ¿qué era todo eso que acababa de soñar? Se había sentido tan real… Pero no podía serlo ¿Verdad?... Y por otro lado, recordaba que se había quedado en el piso, después de la golpiza que Agon le propinara, pero ahora estaba en su cama, con la cara curada y con curitas sobre la piel herida…

Ahí la vio, Mamori estaba sentada en una silla, junto a él, durmiendo en una rara posición, seguro que el rubio le había llamado luego de que se fue, así era Hiruma… ¿Qué estaba pasando?... Eso era lo primero que quería saber.

.  
I say  
La la la...

Will you walk on by?  
Would you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Would you call my name?  
When you walk on by?  
Oh yeah  
Come on and call my name  
As you walk on by  
Hey baby call my name!  
When you walk on by  
Would you call my name  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...

.

Y esa es toda la historia — le había contado a Agon, todo lo que sabía, omitiendo ciertos detalles, como lo del bebé que "esperaba" de él, más que nada porque eso era algo ridículo… El moreno parecía estarlo cavilando lo escuchado — No me interesa si lo crees o no, ese es tú problema… —

¿Y por qué tantas pendejadas por evitarme? — le dijo con irritación, si tan solo no hubiera salido corriendo de su casa esa mañana se hubieran ahorrado muchos golpes y algunos dolores.

Ese no era yo exactamente… — se encogió de hombros, sonriendo siniestramente — Y tomar el camino fácil siempre es aburrido, jodido rastas… —

¿Estás insinuando que todo esto fue por diversión, basura? — claro que había entendido lo primero que el rubio quiso decir pero era algo que él tampoco quería admitir, que ese sueño podría llegar a ser verdad…

Piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa — sonrió, como si se estuviera burlando de él, pero no era así, sabía que tenían mucho entre manos e iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para salir de ésta con el menor daño posible, con un poco de suerte y solo perdieran medio mundo.

Agon es: _**OBSIDIANA**_ : Para algunas culturas es concebida como la piedra de la justicia, pues permite discernir lo real de la ilusión, la verdad de lo falso.  
Vinculada con la capacidad de supervivencia fortalece el sentimiento de seguridad desbloqueando emociones escondidas aflorándolas a la superficie para ayudarnos a aceptarlas, expulsarlas y/o sublimarlas.  
Ø Nos abre a tomar conciencia de lo que tenemos enterrado de ésta y otras vidas, en especial el karma negativo.

Principio del formulario

Hiruma es: **Lólindir Ciryatan** : Nombre en Elfico sacado de: **.** que significa Demonio Diurno


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Resumen:

Renuncia: Nada es mío, solo la trama extraña, Eyeshield y sus personajes le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, las Canciones que salen en los primeros capítulos son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.

 **"Evil Eye"**

El eclipse llegaría pronto, era solo cuestión de días, el mundo desaparecería y, a menos que ellos hicieran algo, todo estaría perdido. Agon había salido justo después de su pequeña discusión con el rubio, no quería pensar en lo que le había dicho, eso no tenía nada que ver con él. Ni siquiera creía en la religión, lo que Hiruma había dicho era _estúpido_ , él sabía que no se trataba de una mentira, pero tampoco podía creer que fuera real.

Hiruma respiró profundamente, estaba esperando esa reacción y no había nada que pudiera hacer por ahora con respecto a Agon. Ahora, él tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse, los sueños, recuerdos, habían comenzado hacía un año, lo que significaba que no podía quedar mucho tiempo, aún no habían llegado las visiones del "destino", pero, si consideraba que ya no tenía las cualidades que un tuvo como híbrido hacía milenios, era posible que en esta vida él no tuviera esas visiones del futuro. Por otro lado estaba la "mama gallina", ella corría peligro, ella, su querida madre de tiempos pasados, no, no podía dejar que nada le ocurriera a ella, tenía que trazar un plan para mantenerla lejos de todo, quizás Anezaki no recuperaba sus recuerdos todavía, de ser así tendría tiempo.

También estaba Unsui, el hermano de Agon. Que el recordara Obsidiana de Arabhi no tenía hermanos, mucho menos un gemelo ¿Qué es lo que eso podría significar? Tendría que averiguarlo sobre la marcha, porque no tenía más opción ahora. Ese maldito monstruo también debía de tener parte de sus recuerdos si es que no todos, era increíble que lo hubiesen visto tiempo atrás y o lo notaran, ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que mr. Don emitía un aura oscura imposible de ignorar.

There wasn't a thing to say  
As we drove past to the desert way  
Through silent seas of sand  
Feel time running through my hands

Aredhel había llegado lo más pronto que pudo, montada en un corcel blanco puro. Ella había sentido el cambio en el ambiente, el conjuro de destierre que su hijo había hecho fue poderoso, había usado toda su ira para dividir a las criaturas mágicas de las que no lo eran, con eso los híbridos seguramente morirían. Pero eso era algo de lo que ella podría preocuparse después, ahora lo primero era encontrar a su hijo para poder llevárselo, a pesar de que ella ya sabía que llegaría a tiempo.

¡Lólindir! — ella corrió hacia el enorme coloso que sabía era amigo de su hijo, notando las enormes lágrimas que corrían por su rostro — ¿Dónde está? — en los brazos del gigante yacía el cuerpo de un elfo de cabello oscuro — No… Por favor, no… — un cadáver.

Cuando el guerrero llegó a la cima — intervino Lendergth, llorando en silencio, sin querer mirar el rostro de la afligida elfo — Se convirtió en un punto brillante y por un momento no pudimos ver nada, después… — su respiración se cortó por unos breves momentos y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas — Un grupo de guerreros de Xardheligz nos atacó, pero se fueron sólo sobre Lólindir y… — y él no podía decirle que habían atravesado su cuerpo, matándolo dolorosamente.

Mi pequeño Lólindir… — ella acarició el rostro de su hijo, sin poder contener sus lágrimas — No es justo, mi pequeño, tu debías de haber vivido, tú y tu hijo… — ella suspiró dolorosamente — Que la paz te acompañe en tu descanso eterno, mi amor, que la luz de tu alma no se extinga para que puedas alcanzar la felicidad — ella puso sus dos manos sobre el vientre d su hijo — Yo velaré por tu pequeño rayo luz, para que pueda ver un mundo nuevo aunque no sea desde la luz de tu vientre — de sus manos salieron unos suaves destellos, una pequeña figura se formó de ellos, el alma de un infante estaba siendo restaurada — Vuela paloma, que nos veremos en el futuro, dentro de algunas centurias… — el alma del infante sonrió y desplegó unas pequeñas alas, desapareciendo como si se disolviera en el aire.

Los dos amigos de su hijo quedaron impresionados, esa pequeña muestra de vida les decía que las cosas no habían terminado, que el mundo seguiría girando y tenían que seguir, había decisiones que debían ser tomadas, el mundo tenía que reponerse de sus pérdidas y cada uno correría a su propio destino.

And the sun is burning bright  
And the air says life is tight  
And my brain says that someone dies  
When she shows me the endless lies 

Agon se había perdido en la ciudad por horas, al caer la noche decidió ir a tomar hasta que no quedara una sola gota de alcohol, rodeado de mujeres y placeres, en uno de sus bares frecuentes, hasta que no pudo reconocer ni un solo rostro, después solo vino la oscuridad.

Habían pasado solo unas horas pero Mamori se sentía como si su boda hubiese sido hacía unos interminables días, porque no había podido descansar y ahora venía Hiruma, de todas las personas, a decirle que no podía irse, que tenía que quedarse con él y en su propia casa, nada menos.

No estás haciendo nada de sentido, Hiruma — ella estaba muy enfadada ahora

Es por tu propia seguridad — él dijo con seriedad, pero proyectando desinterés, ella no necesitaba conocer todos los detalles.

¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi vida! — especialmente ahora que era una mujer casada — Unsui y yo no vamos a cancelar nuestro viaje por cualquier capricho que se te acaba de ocurrir que tienes — ellos eran bastante mayores para estar discutiendo, pero ese hombre rubio era un obstinado y no pensaba dejarla en paz, ella le haría entender que no podía solo tomar decisiones por otros y salirse con la suya.

No, esto no se trata de derechos, Anezaki, se trata de seguridad, ni tú ni Unsui van a estar seguros si salen de esta ciudad — él quería decir "de mi vista" pero ella seguramente solo tendría un estallido mayor en su contra.

¿Qué quieres decir? — ahora el miedo se mezcló en su voz, la forma en la que él hablaba, en la que estaba incluyendo a Unsui, ella podía sentirlo, no se trataba de una broma.

No lo recuerdas aún, pero hay una persona que está detrás de nosotros, _de todos_ , busca venganza porque nos metimos en su camino hace _un tiempo_ — él fue ambiguo apropósito, ella no daba el menor indicio de haber recordado nada por ahora, quizás sería mejor así.

¿Te refieres a un partido? — ella estaba confundida ahora, le parecía que era ir uy lejos solo por haber perdido un partido.

Sí, el que jugamos contra América — ella lo miró confundida, ellos no habían ganado ese partido — Se trata de "mister Don" — y parecía que no lo creería, pero había algo en su mirada que le indicaba que ella lo estaba considerando

Unsui iba llegando a su casa, le había llamado a Mamori para preguntarle porque no estaba en el aeropuerto, iban a perder su vuelo, pero al llegar vio a Kurita en la puerta, sentado mientras esperaba con un gesto serio. El miedo hizo temblar su corazón, tal vez algo le había pasado a su esposa, debieron llamado, ella era su mujer ¡El Amor de su vida! ¡Demonios! Pero antes de que él pudiera cruzar palabra con el enorme defensa los gritos de Anezaki se escucharon, parecía desesperada, ella estaba llorando.

Unsui entró a su casa en ese preciso momento, seguido por Kurita, solo cruzar hacia la sala vieron a la joven mujer llorando a lágrima viva, mientras decía cosas que lograban entender, abrazada fuertemente al extorsionador, ella se sujetaba de él como si eso fuera lo único que la mantendría con vida en medio de un naufragio.

¿Mamori? ¿Estás bien? — Unsui fue a su lado, tomando su hombre con suavidad, preocupado, enfocándose únicamente en ella.

Unsui — ella habló despacio, con la voz quebrada por el llanto — Lo siento, lo siento tanto — respiró entrecortadamente, tragando con dificultad — Yo no sabía… — y antes de poder continuar no pudo reprimir un nuevo brote de llanto.

¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? — no lo entendía, ella no había hecho nada mal, ella era la mujer más dulce y gentil que había conocido, si ella segaba a herir a alguien seguramente habría sido por error, de manera accidental. Entonces él miró a Hiruma, él debía tener las respuestas que buscaba. Después de todo ella no quería soltar al rubio y no parecía que lo haría pronto.

Sería mejor que tomes asiento, jodido calvo, porque esto no va a ser fácil — el rubio sostenía a la castaña con suavidad, pero su mirada hacia el mayor de los Kongo era gélida — Tal vez es algo que tú no puedas recordar, porque yo no te recuerdo realmente, pero voy a tratar de explicarte algo muy importante, así que presta atención — los tres tomaron asiento, peor Mamori no soltó al rubio para nada, era como si ella no se diera cuenta de las demás personas a su alrededor. Kurita solo se quedó observando los primeros momentos, ahora el enorme defensa había salido a cumplir con la misión que Hiruma le había dado, custodiar la puerta y no dejar que ningún extraño, mucho menos extranjero, se les acercara.

Agon Se despertó un tanto confundido, había bebido tanto que no podía recordar claramente lo último que había hecho, a decir verdad ni si quiera podía pensar en nada concreto. Era extraño, él nunca sufría de resaca, era una de sus muchas ventajas sobre las personas promedio. Él trató de moverse, tenía que salir de dónde quiera que estuviera, tenía algunas cosas pendientes que arreglar con cierto rubio estúpido, pero sus manos estaban encadenadas a la cama, aún estaba vestido pero… ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Qué había estado haciendo? ¿Cómo acabó ahí?

¿Qué diablos…? — había una persona cerca de la esquina que estaba frente a la cama, un hombre rubio y blanco, tenía la sonrisa más horrible que había visto en su vida.

No te preocupes, "muñeco", tu transporte estará aquí pronto — el hombre dijo con un terrible acento.

¿Qué putas quieres, bastardo? ¿Qué transporte? — gritó, moviéndose fuertemente para ver si los amarres cedían, ese imbécil iba a arrepentirse cuando se soltara, _nadie_ se metía con él sin recibir su merecido.

Hay un tipo que pagó muy bien por verte, "muñeco", así que cállate o tendré que dañar la mercancía — el tipo sacó un arma de entre sus ropas, disparando al lado derecho de la cara del prisionero.

* _Acaso ese bastardo de Hiruma fue el que planeó esto? ¿Qué carajos está planeando?*_ — pensó, muy enojado, pero se quedó en silencio, si instinto le decía que solo obedeciera por ahora, sin embargo había algo que le decía, desde lo más profundo de sus intestinos, que las cosas solo iban a empeorar.

And if you're asking why  
She said look into the evil eye again  
And if you're asking why  
She said look into the evil eye again

Unsui cerró los ojos, con fuerza, lo que le decían sonaba más allá de fantasioso, era un locura, estaban diciendo que había un loco, que "creativamente" era mr. Don, que pretendía matarlos por algo que supuestamente pasó antes de que el mundo, en sí como lo conocían, existiera y sonaba mucho peor cuando él lo repetía en su cabeza.

Pero una parte de él le decía que era verdad, él no tenía ninguno de esos recuerdos, solo vagas nociones, algunas imágenes mezcladas con sensaciones "fantasma", Obsidiana de Arabhi, ese nombre no significaba nada para él, pero el nombre de Aredhel hacía doler su corazón de una forma única, él la había conocido sin duda, ella debió haber sido alguien importante, tal vez siempre fue el amor de su vida.

Pero no entendía por qué ella tendría que disculparse con él, ella no había hecho nada en su contra o nada similar. Incluso ahora que ella se aferraba a Hiruma, Unsui, no se sentía amenazado, él confiaba en ella por completo, sentir celos de otro hombre que era parte de su vida era estúpido, Hiruma, Kurita, Takekura, Sena, todos ellos eran parte de ella, eran su familia.

El rubio la sostenía con tanta gentileza que parecía irreal, era notorio que él la amaba profundamente, era imposible no notarlo, pero no como un hombre amaría a una mujer, ellos dos estaban más cerca y más lejos de esa línea. Hiruma se giró a mirar a Unsui a los ojos, explicándole, con una voz tan suave que no parecía ser la suya, que posiblemente Anezaki se estaba disculpando por que no lo estaba mirando a él, sino a alguien de ese lejano pasado, solo que no podía decirle quien ya que su pasado "yo" no lo conoció al parecer, no lo recordaba en lo absoluto.

Ella siguió llorando un rato más, hasta quedarse dormida, sin soltarse nunca del rubio, como si tuviera miedo de que al hacerlo él desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

When are you coming down?  
Yes the world you see  
Is spinning round  
Days are short and lost and found  
And the night is long  
At the burial ground

Agon había esperado lo que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente alguien había llegado a ese cuarto, otro extranjero, estaban diciendo algo entre susurros, el moreno de rastas no podía entender todo lo que decían, pero una cosa era segura, estaban hablando de trasladarlo a otro lado, su "jefe" había pagado para verlo en nada menos que "América". Eso sonaba bastante mal. ¿Quién diablos había solicitado que lo lleven a un país tan lejano y en esas condiciones? Tendría que seguir esperando para saber. Pero no contó con que él realmente no estaría consiente para ver que se lo llevaran, uno de esos tipos se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una botella, lo último que Agon vio fue ese cuarto de hotel girando.

Cuando volvió a despertar yacía en otro cuarto, en dónde las paredes estaban mohosas y húmedas, podía ver los ladrillos sucios y el techo parecía que no había sido arreglado en años. Ahora no estaba retenido por amarras, sus manos estaban esposadas a un viejo y maloliente colchón, sus piernas no estaban amarradas esta vez, lo cual no era una gran ventaja pero cuando menos serpia una manera de defenderse de algún modo.

El rechinido de la puerta llamó su atención solo unos momentos después de haberse despertado, un tipo enorme estaba entrando a ese viejo cuarto, un tipo al que él conocía de un tiempo atrás, de otra vida también. Agon contuvo la respiración, tratando de no gritar algún improperio, ya que eso no lo salvaría de ese problema.

Qué triste — dijo ese odioso tipo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama — Qué triste, eres menos que el pobre despojo de basura que recuerdo que eras, O _bsidiana_ — se quedó a un par de pasos de la cama, mientras tras personas comenzaban a entrar al cuarto.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Agon escupió con resentimiento, podía ver que los tipos que entraban tenían cosas que no se esperaba, uno tenía una cubeta con agua, otro estaba metiendo un aparato que tenía un parecido con una máquina de "toques", eso ya no le estaba gustando. Entró un tipo más, con un desfibrilador… ¿Para qué querían un desfibrilador?

Esta vez tú no vas a meterte en mi camino, pequeño humano — y esa sonrisa siniestra le prometía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles para él esta vez.

Agon se mantuvo en silencio prudentemente, mirando a los tipos dejar cosas a su alrededor, cada una le decía que iba a odiar cada momento de estar ahí. Podría haber gritado para que lo soltaran, maldecirlos uno por uno hasta quedarse ronco, pero él sabía que no iba a ayudarse con ello, nadie vendría por él aun si lo escuchaban, el miedo se iba colando a través de su sistema hasta llegar a su corazón, para asentarse ahí lentamente.

Había pinzas, navajas, la máquina de toques, al menos tres pares de tijeras, dos desfibriladores en total, también podía ver aerosoles aunque no sabía de qué eran o para que servirían, algunos otros envases de gel o algo parecido y una pila de toallas, no podía ni imaginarse qué es lo que le ocurriría, no quería inténtalo. Lo único que podía sentir con claridad era que vida no volvería a ser la misma después de esto.

Mister Don, _Xardheligz_ , miró a uno de los dos tipos que se quedaron con él, fue una instrucción muda, ellos ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Él era un hombre moreno, con tatuajes y cicatrices, se acercó a su prisionero con tijeras en mano, cortando su ropa rápida y eficazmente para dejarlo completamente denudo en cuestión de un par minutos, ayudado por el otro hombre, un tipo rubio con vetas plateadas a los costados de su cabeza.

Nada de esto se suponía que debía de estar pasando, no a él especialmente, pero muy en el fondo de su interior Agon sabía que todas las cosas buenas de la vida vienen con un precio y él había estado arrebatando las cosas de otros sin haber pagado por ello antes… ¿Éste sería su castigo por ello? ¿Era esto lo que merecía por el pasado?

Mister Don se acercó a él, sin dejar de sonreír siniestramente, usó una de sus enormes manos para ponérsela en el cuello, presionando lo suficiente como para cortarle la respiración y hacerle sentir que su cabeza era un globo llenándose de aire y a punto de estallar, lo que era irónico porque aire es lo que le faltaba.

Tú solo eres una patética muestra de lo que los humanos son realmente. Únicamente costales de hueso y carne, llenas de egoísmo, odio y _muerte_ ; que triste y patética existencia — presionó con más fuerza, logrando que el moreno de rastas emitiera horribles ruidos desde su garganta, tan tenues que solo alcanzó a escucharlos porque estaba muy cerca.

And if you're asking why  
She said look into the evil eye again  
And if you're asking why  
She said look into the evil eye again 

Habían pasado algunas horas, Mamori ya se sentí un poco mejor, un poco más en _este mundo_ , la cabeza le dolía horriblemente. Ella miró a Hiruma, quien estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando a nada en particular, enfrente de él estaba Unsui, ellos estaban hablando de alguna cosa que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, se sentía como si ellos estuvieran conversando en un idioma que no conocía.

Miró al rubio de nuevo, era extraño, sabía que era Hiruma pero, pero se sentía como si mirara a otra persona. _A su hijo de muchos siglos atrás…_

Sí, Lólindir, un híbrido único, de cabellos negros y mirada vacía, el reflejo de lo hermoso con la sombra siniestra. Ella no podía entenderlo, quizás nunca pudiera, sabía que las cosas estaban mal, lo sentía en su corazón. ¿Por qué había olvidado todo eso? ¡Cómo había olvidado a su _propio hijo_?

Ella desvió su mirada hacia Unsui, su esposo. ¿Quién era él para ella? No sabía, él no parecía recordarle a nadie en especial, solo a Agon pero no a Obsidiana, ya que el menor de los Kongo era obsidiana. ¿Qué era Unsui de ella? Tal vez no representaba nada del pasado, eso podría ser algo bueno, tener a alguien que no estuviera involucrado en esa historia…

" _Ayúdame…"_

Ella escuchó un susurro, conocía esa voz, no podía recordar en dónde o cuándo la escuchó, pero ella sabía, conocía al dueño de la voz.

" _Ayúdame, Aredhel"_

Ella buscó con cuidado la que podría ser la fuente de la voz. Miró pro todo el cuarto hasta que la oyó de nuevo, llamando por su viejo nombre. Mamori abrió los ojos, espantada y preocupada. Lólindir la estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, las heridas de su cuerpo no habían sanado, se veían como si acabaran de ser infringidas. Parecía cansado, muy cansado.

" _Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme ahora, Madre…"_

Ella emitió un pequeño jadeo, quería decirle que se detuviera, si caminada solo se haría más daño pero no podía ser cierto, él ya estaba muerto, ella lo sabía. Él se fue acercando a ella lentamente, parecía que le estaba costando dar cada paso.

" _Él no está aquí, se lo llevaron"_

Ella no sabía de qué, o mejor dicho de quién, estaba hablando. ¿A quién se habían llevado? ¿A dónde y por qué? Lo único que podía hacer era parpadear confusamente; si tan solo pudiera hablar para preguntarle. ¿Por qué no podía hablar? ¿Qué le había pasado a su voz?

" _Xardheligz Se lo ha llevado para garantizar su victoria, tienes que ayudarlo, madre"_

¿Qué?... Ese nombre le era familiar, no recordaba en dónde lo había escuchado pero… Le daba un terrible dolor en el pecho, tanto que usó su mano derecha para apretar su blusa; era un sentimiento malo, una corazonada.

Lólindir estaba junto a ella ahora, sus ojos estaban tristes, estaba agonizando de dolor. Justo como si alguien le hubiese arrancado el corazón. Él esturó su mano, poniéndola sobre la mejilla de Mamori con gentileza, como si ella estuviera a punto de desaparecer de us vista. Su piel se sentía tan cálida y a la vez fría, era el calor de su amor por ella y la frialdad de la muerte que lo arrastraba.

" _Salva a Obsidiana"_

Y entonces ella gritó, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, sus dientes estaban castañeando y se sentía como si un rayo la estuviera atravesando.

It's all the same  
It's all for nothing?

It's all to blame  
It's all for nothin' 

Agon se retorcía de dolor, habían cortado su ropa, despojándolo por completo de ella. Le habían vertido baldes de agua fría encima y después lo habían electrocutado. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para herirlo pero no como para dejarlo inconsciente; la experiencia de su cuerpo convulsionándose sin control, las náuseas, el dolor… estaba entre lo peor que había pasado hasta ese día y apenas estaba comenzando.

Después vinieron las agujas, largas y calientes. Habían perforado su cuerpo dolorosamente, apenas con la profundidad necesaria para causarle una hemorragia seria, pero habían sido tantas veces que Agon perdió la cuenta.

Lo que ese maldito idiota quería era romperlo, quebrantar su espíritu y humillarlo. No le iba a dar la satisfacción, no importaba lo que intentara, su orgullo podría más. Nunca iba dejarse romper por ese monstruo…

La correa vino después. Lo había golpeado tantas veces con ella que estuvo seguro de que no quedó parte de su piel que no estuviera rojiza por el maltrato o hirviendo por la fricción. Tendría hematomas pero sobreviviría. Ese malnacido iba a arrepentirse cuando finalmente se soltara, porque no iba a perdonarle esto nunca.

Sin embargo su pesadilla no había comenzado.

La pesadilla comenzó cuando ellos pusieron un trapo húmedo sobre su rostro para luego vaciarle agua encima…

Y lo que pasó después, cuando esa bestia decidió que podía encontrar una mejor forma de romperlo, _sacándole provecho._ Lo había aplastado con todo su peso, moviéndose encima de él salvajemente.

En ese momento todo lo que sedeaba era poder morir, _de una maldita vez…_

In my mind the day is dry  
The car of chrome reflects the sky  
When she flies all I know my insides hear me cry

Hiruma y Unsui habían visto a Mamori despertar, ella parecía estar bien al principio, pero comenzó a hablar sola, haciendo preguntas o lo que parecían serlas ya que ella estaba hablando en un idioma que ninguno de ellos conociera. Unsui casi entró en pánico, él no sabía nada de lo que ocurría, no estaba en su capacidad entender, pero eso poco importaba, él ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

Ella está hablando en su idioma, élfico — aclaró Hiruma, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, él no era capaz de entenderlo, quizás cuando Lólindir estaba en pleno control de su conciencia hubiese podido pero ahora que lo había apartado no había palabra alguna que pudiera reconocer.

Mamori — Unsui trató de ver si ella lo reconocía, sin resultado — ¿Qué tan malo es? — preguntó sin girarse para ver al rubio, toda su atención estaba en ella.

No puedo decir que sea algo malo, pero no creo que sea algo bueno — él estaba tratando, repetía, en su mente, todo lo que ella decía para ver si tenía algún sentido; él sencillamente no podía entender lo que le estaba pasando.

Entonces… — pero lo que fuera que iba a decir se quedó sin pronunciar, su esposa comenzó a temblar, estaba casi convulsionándose.

Ella había gritado solo unos instantes después, comenzando a llorar de nuevo, sin dejar de gritar en esa lengua.

Ellos dos trataron de calmarla, de hacerla volver de cualquier en el que su mente había ido, pasaron casi diez minutos hasta que ella dio indicios de estarse tranquilizando, pero no podía dejar de llorar, todo lo que podía decir era "sálvalo", ninguno de ellos entendía que o quien se refería, no fue hasta que dijo el nombre de Agon que ellos comenzaron a preocuparse.

Unsui marcó a su hermano, mandando siempre a buzón, entonces marcó a todas las personas que conocía que podrían saber de su hermano menor y cuando eso no funcionó marcó a todas las personas que conocían a Agon.

Hiruma sintió un horrible nudo en el interior de si vientre, un vacío frío en su corazón, dolor. Miedo, sentía miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba ese estúpido de rastas? Seguramente había ido a tomar y quizás estaba tirado en algún callejón, completamente ebrio, o, más seguramente, se había emborrachado con alguna mujer y se había quedado en casa de ésta luego de estar revolcando con ella. La sola idea lo enfurecía, el odio comenzaba a corree su alma desde lo profundo, pero el miedo de no saber de él era mayor.

Hiruma miró a Unsui, quien estaba terminando una llamada, Mamori estaba aún abrazada del rubio, sin dejar de llorar, ahora en silencio, ella se veía como alguien que tuviera el alma hecha pedazos.

Agon estuvo anoche en uno de los bares que suele frecuentar — Unsui se veía abatido — Una de las chicas que sirven en el lugar —que era "amiga" de su hermano menor — Dijo que lo vio salir, llevado por unos extranjeros… —

…Tenemos que averiguar en dónde está — Hiruma sabía que no iba a ser fácil, tendría que tirar de cada hilo y cada contacto que tenía, usar toda su libreta si hacía falta, tenían que encontrarlo ante de que fuera tarde, eso si es que no lo era ya.

Él lo tiene — Mamori susurró, con la voz quebrada.

¿Quién lo tienen? — Unsui le preguntó, agarrando las manos de ella con delicadeza, le dolía tanto verla así, tan angustiada y con su hermano perdido su corazón solo estaba sumiéndose en el pánico.

Xardheligz lo tienen… — ella miró a su esposo a los ojos, mientras las lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por su enrojecido rostro — Mister Don lo tiene, en un cuarto oscuro — y no pudo reprimir el temblor en su boca — lleva horas torturándolo, él… — un gemido espantoso salió de su boca — Él… lo… lo quebró… ¡Lo hizo pedazos! —

Skulls can grin  
Vultures spin  
Engines whirl  
Life begins  
Snakes to skin  
Blood to drink  
And all I know is life begins 

Agon estaba caminando, completamente desnudo. Le dolían todos los huesos de su cuerpo y el sendero estaba cubierto por cadáveres. Su piel estaba magullada y le dolía cada centímetro de ella, sin embargo no podía detenerse, si él hacia un alto para descansar, por muy breve que el lapso fuera, lo matarían, no sabía quién lo perseguía, de todo lo que estaba seguro es que tenía que seguir andando.

Los cadáveres estaban en distintos estados de descomposición, algunos parecían frescos, otros estaban cubiertos de gusanos, con la sangre ya renegrida y la piel cayéndose, despedían un hedor insoportable.

Había también cadáveres más viejos, algunos de ellos ya solo eran huesos. Él conocía ese camino, lo había recorrido antes, pero no podía recordar en dónde estaba o hacia dónde llevaba. Podía oír el ruido del metal chocando contra el metal, gritos fieros y lastimeros por igual, era el eco de una guerra pasado de centurias atrás.

Agon llegó a una parte en la que todo estaba anegado con sangre, sangre negra, podrida. El Hedor era tan insoportable que casi había devuelto el estómago, en especial cuando había movido su cabeza y su vista fue a dar justo hacia un cadáver hinchado, con aberturas en la piel de la cual brotaban gusanos y se esparramaban grotescamente. Él solo cerró los ojos y corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo adolorido se lo permitió. Debía de tener cuidado de no caer.

Al frente había una montaña, en la cima había una luz resplandeciendo, guiándolo a través de la oscuridad, no sabía por qué, no sentía de ánimo para cuestionar sus motivos, lo único que sabía era que tenía que llegar a esa luz, sentía que si lo hacía los perseguidores que querían matarlo lo dejarían y finalmente estaría a salvo.

Mister Don estaba frente al cuerpo del moreno de rastas, sonriendo soberbiamente. Le ordenó a los hombres que estaban ahí que lo despertaran, lo quería despierto para seguir con su "diversión".

And if you're asking why  
She said look into the evil eye again  
And if you're asking why  
She said look into the evil eye again 

Mamori se calmó lo suficiente en los minutos próximos, se fue para darse un baño rápido y estuvo lista para salir, no iba a dejar que eso la aplastara, su cuñado los necesitaba y por supuesto que no iba a dejar que ellos se fueran sin ella. No le importaba si no era de mucha ayuda o que lo que recordara fuera poco, iba a ir quisieran ellos o no.

Siempre una mandona — susurró el rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba contento de verla mejor, ella siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, todo lo que necesitaba era un empujón.

Hiruma — Unsui estaba preocupado, enfermo de preocupación era el término correcto — No creo que llevarla con nosotros sea seguro, ella podría… — pero fue interrumpido por le rubio antes de terminar.

Claro que podemos dejarla aquí, ella estaría segura, protegida por el Gordo, por el anciano y todos los demás que podría conseguir para ello, pero no será suficiente, Unsui — usó su nombre para hacerle ver que estaba siendo serio sobre el tema — Un pequeño descuido sería suficiente, ella es inteligente, encontrará la manera de escaparse de todos para seguirnos — precisamente lo que menos quería era que ella se quedara sola, vulnerable a cualquier ataque — No tenemos opción —

¿Estás seguro de que podemos protegerla? — él haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo, pero después de escuchar algunas cosas y de tratar de entender otras sabía que no se trataba de cuidarla de unos simples matones, algo en su interior le decía que sus vidas iban a estar _realmente_ en peligro.

Moveré a todo un ejército si hace falta — y lo decía en serio, si su armamento no bastaba entonces conseguiría más, nadie iba a amenazar la vida de Mamori, tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver para siquiera acercarse a ella — Por otro lado, Estados Unidos es un país enorme, tardaremos varios días en encontrarlos y no creo que Agon tenga tanto tiempo…—

Debe haber una manera de reducir las posibilidades, no sé, quizás buscar en su universidad primero o tal vez haya alguien que pueda decir algo — él estaba manteniendo la calma bastante bien, pero por dentro era una historia diferente, su corazón le dolía, su hermano estaba sufriendo y él no estaba ahí para salvarlo, como lo prometió para sí mismo desde el principio, desde que eran niños. Él iba a cuidar a su hermano menor aun cuando Agon no necesitara ser cuidado por nadie.

Mamori estaba terminando de vestirse, miró el espejo que tenía en la puerta interior del baño y vio un resplandor a su espalda, se trataba de una mujer, aparentemente joven, le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que se trataba de ella, Aredhel.

" _No queda mucho tiempo"_

Su semblante triste fue una visión que le partió el corazón, ella estaba llorando. Le recordó a Mamori el dolor sufrido hace tantas centurias.

" _Dentro de tres días una sombra cubrirá el cielo, el manto de la muerte que nos persigue desde otro mundo cubrirá el sol y después no habrá más luz"_

Ella elevó la mirada un poco, sus lágrimas no cesaban y ahora se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

" _Sin una Luz que lo detenga tu mundo desaparecerá"_

Pero ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? Se llevó a Agon y… — Aredhel iba desapareciendo, como si fuera un fantasma o una ilusión, no le quedaba mucho tiempo — No sabemos dónde está ni a dónde deberíamos llevarlo aun si lo hallamos ¿Qué podemos hacer? —

" _Obsidiana no es importante ahora… En cada generación siempre nacen tres elegidos de la Luz. Maglor, el emperador de los guerreros, es a quien deben llevar a la Puerta Ancestral, solo él, o tú, podrán salvar a este mundo"_

¡Espera! — Aredhel ya había desaparecido para ese momento, dejándola consternada. ¿Cómo podía decir que se olvidaran de Agon? ¡No! ¡Jamás! Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella le había dicho algo importante.

Ella había dicho que solo tenían tres días antes de que el mundo quedara en completa oscuridad.

It's all the same  
It's all for nothin'

It's all to blame  
It's all for nothin'

It's all the same  
It's all for nothin'

It's all to blame  
It's all for nothin'

Ella les contó lo sucedido a su esposo y al joven rubio apenas salió del baño. Hiruma se sentó en el piso, sin levantar la mirada, tenía que pensar. Él hubiera esperado tener más tiempo, pero tres días apenas alcanzaba para hacer nada. Buscar a Agon implicaría mucho tiempo, buscar el lugar a dónde se suponía que debían de ir llevaría tanto o más tiempo que ese. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ninguno de ellos dos, Agon y Mamori, murieran como había pasado en sus recuerdos.

Ella había dicho el nombre de alguien más, "Maglor", tenía que encontrar a ese sujeto y llevarlo a la dichosa "Puerta Ancestral". Pero no había tiempo suficiente, tenía que hacer una cosa o la otra y no disponía del tiempo para perder ahí, sentado sin hacer nada.

No podremos hacer esto solos — Unsui comentó, sabiendo que la posibilidad de que tuvieran que dejar a su hermano a su suerte era grande. Era una situación bizarra, nunca esperó tener que dejar a Agon así, no, él no podía — Tendremos que dividirnos — declaró con determinación. Iría por su hermano él solo si hacía falta — Yo puedo ir por mi hermano, tú tienes que buscar a ese tipo y la puerta —

No es tan simple como crees — Hiruma susurró, poniéndose de pie — Si vas tú solo te matarán — no lo dejaría hacer algo tan estúpido — De todas formas, hagamos lo que hagamos el mundo desaparecerá en tres días — ahora él ya había tomado una decisión — buscaremos a ese idiota de rastas y mientras lo hacemos buscaremos esa puerta y al tipo llamado "Maglor", únicamente tendremos que ser rápidos — él miró a Mamori, ella apoyaría su decisión seguramente — De cualquier manera, Ir contra reloj siempre ha sido el mejor aliciente para seguir —

¡Esto no es un partido! — Unsui gritó, muy irritado con el rubio.

Lo es, Unsui. Es un maldito partico a contra reloj con la muerte misma —no estaba esperando que el mayor de los Kongo lo entendiera — Nosotros solo tendremos que usar a los jugadores de la mejor manera que podemos — y la única ventaja con la que contaba era que tenía muchos jugadores a su disposición.

¿Qué harás, Hiruma? — Mamori frunció le seño, ella lo conocía muy bien, lo que él estaba por hacer no le gustaba, pero no tenían más opciones.

Necesitaremos un avión, transporte las veinticuatro horas — llamaría a la base militar en la que había pasado muchos años de su infancia, quemaría cada uno de sus ases bajo la manga — Y personas que nos protejan —

¿Y eso será suficiente? — Unsui no lo conocía tan bien como su nueva esposa, para él eso había sido sorpresivo ¿Cómo era que el rubio tenía contactos con el ejército americano?

Tendrá que serlo… —

El terminó su llamada cuando Kurita entró, muy apurado, tenían un visitante, ellos lo conocían sin duda, pero no era alguien a quien estuvieran esperando. Hiruma no recordaba haberlo visto en sus memorias del pasado, podría tratarse de una coincidencia, pero él no creía en tal cosa como las coincidencias. Unsui simplemente esperó, él no tenía ningún recuerdo en particular de ese pasado por lo que no podía intervenir como le gustaría. Mamori se quedó sin aliento, ella lo recordaba, de un momento mucho más atrás que la guerra, mucho antes de que siquiera su hijo hubiese nacido.

 _Elladan_ — el nombre salió de sus labios antes de que ella siquiera lo hubiese pensado.

Ella lo recordaba como un hombre joven, de tez clara y modales excéntricos. Un caballero capacitado en todas las artes y sobresaliente en casi todas ellas. Inteligente, fuerte, un hechicero asombroso y, sin duda, un elfo que vivió hasta el último de sus días cumpliendo su deber. Su hermano menor, Elladan.

We stood on the ancient bones  
With our sacrifice we atoned

For a world now lost in stone  
Please come alive for us alone 

Agon permanecía en la cama, ya ni siquiera era necesario dejarlo atado, él había renunciado a pelear. Su respiración era irregular y dolorosa, debía tener al menos unas cinco costillas rotas, pero no se mostraba interesado en tener cuidado con ello. Él no estaba mostrando interés en ninguno de ellos.

Podría ser a causa de todas las drogas que habían metido en su sistema, podría ser a causa de toda la tortura que le habían hecho pasar. Él era solo una _muñeca_ sin voluntad ahora, un hombre roto que solo deseaba morir.

Mister Don se giró hacia sus secuaces, uno de ellos le estaba entregando un usb con el video que habían gravado en todas esas horas, sonrió complacido, ahora tenía algo para mandarles a los "amigos" del tipo de rastas, estarían muy entretenidos buscándolo y no habría quien se metiera en su camino esta vez.

Era momento de que este mundo conociera su poder, ni siquiera iba a pedirles que se rindieran a sus pies, todo lo que quería era sembrar el caos, el miedo y dolor en todo ser viviente.

There wasn't a thing to say  
As we drove past to the desert way  
Through silent seas of sand  
Feel time running through my hands

Después de escuchar lo que su inesperado visitante había dicho Hiruma tomó una decisión, salvarían a Agon y se harían cargo de Mister Don, al mismo tiempo. Iban en un avión comercial para no levantar mucha sospecha, llegarían a USA en pocas horas; ninguno de ellos quería pensar en lo que iban a encontrarse al llegar, querían ser optimistas y creer que Agon iba a estar bien.

Hiruma estaba revisando sus opciones, calibrando cada pequeña posibilidad, tendría que elaborar cada plan con cuidado para mantener a salvo a todos lo que estaban yendo con él, eso incluía a varios de los jugadores de Americano que había conocido con los años. Él no tenía idea de cómo o porqué pero muchos de ellos habían sido _algo_ en ese pasado lejano.

Guerreros, magos, esclavos, incluso algunos había sido Elfos, gigantes o centauros. ¡En serio! Todo eso era muy loco. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que la otra persona que necesitaban estaba ahí, el otro sacrificio de Luz había ido directamente a ellos, guiado por "Elladan", para salvar el mundo y poner a Mister Don abajo.

Lo más sorprendente de todo eso fue que hubo quienes fueron con ellos sin tener un motivo real, Como Habashira Rui o Sasaki Kotaro, quienes iban solo por ayudar o por alguien a quien querían. Eran solo unos idiotas, pero esperaba que fueran de utilidad y que no murieran en el trayecto.

Hiruma miró a todos sus acompañantes, quienes estaban al fondo del avión, platicando o planeando o quizás poniéndose al día, no lo sabía y en ese momento no le importaba. Fue distraído por un nuevo mensaje que le llegó, era un video… Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la presión, ese maldito hijo de puta se había atrevido a mandarle un video _con todo lo que le había hecho a Agon hasta ahora_.

Iba a matarlo, iba a arrancarle la cabeza y a sacar sus tripas mientras aún estuviera con vida, iba a hacerlo sufrir con sus propias manos.


	4. Chapter 4

Nada es mío, solo la trama extraña, Eyeshield y sus personajes le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, las Canciones que salen en capítulos son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.

 **"Concrete Kingdom"**

Las cosas no podían ser fáciles, nunca lo eran. Akaba Hayato se había levantado un día sabiendo que no era él, los ecos pasados de centurias atrás lo habían alcanzado y ahora tenía una misión que cumplir. Elladan había despertado de su descanso y su deber era hallar a su rey, Maglor, el emperador de los guerreros de la luz.

No sabía cómo lo reconocería o si sería mayor o más joven, todo lo que sabía de él era que un aura sin igual, rebosante de poder y confianza. Él había tratado de explicárselo a Kotaro, su pareja desde hacía poco más de un año, pero el pateador no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que le había dicho y sin importar que discutieran, o que el de cabellos oscuros lo amenazara con dejarlo, él no podía dejar de lado su deber. Tenía que encontrar al emperador y debía de hacerlo rápido, el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Casi se rio al escuchar que Kotaro le dijo que lo seguiría, no sabía lo que pasaba, no entendía por qué eso era importante, pero no iba a dejarlo irse solo y menos aún si era posible que su vida corría peligro.

Así fue como su búsqueda comenzó, pocos meses después él se encontró en una situación incómoda, entre la pared y su emperador. Los recuerdos de otras épocas llegaron súbitamente.

Ellos dos habían compartido un ideal, un sueño y también el lecho. Recordaba haber visto el brillo de las estrellas en su mirada, el brillo del sol en su sonrisa y la belleza del atardecer en todo su cuerpo. Maglor no solo había sido una constante en su vida sino que había sido la persona más importante para él.

Así fue que acabaron marchando en contra de Xardheligz, poco más de una década antes de que la oscuridad iniciara, diezmando sus tropas y retrasando su conquista. El muriendo, en los brazos del otro. Había muerto por una lanza que lo había atravesado, se había interpuesto para salvar al emperador; recordaba vagamente sonreír mientras veía sus bellos ojos llenos de tristeza.

" _No llores por mí, majestad, con gusto daría ésta y mil vidas por ti_ "

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras en aquel entonces. Pero cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a él, un joven resplandeciente y lleno de determinación su corazón se dividió, lo amaba profundamente como en aquellos días y también amaba al chico que lo venía siguiendo sin ninguna razón, al hombre con el que había compartido unos años de su vida y su pasión por el Futbol Americano. Akaba Hayato no sabía que hacer después, en caso de sobrevivir, porque no podía decidir si amaba a novio Kotaro más de lo que amaba a su Emperador Maglor.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en ese avión, viajando a otro país, para salvar al mundo de toda esa locura.

I hear cries tonight  
i hear cries tonight  
ain't no love  
ain't no life  
i hear cries tonight  
i hear cries tonight  
i hear cries tonight  
i hear, i hear  
i hear cries tonight  
i hear cries tonight  
i hear cries tonight  
i hear, i hear 

Hiruma necesitaba golpear algo, destruir a alguien, simplemente no podía soportar la idea de saber lo que ese monstruo le había hecho a Agon, a Obsidiana; se sentía asfixiado, atado, su corazón se encogió dolosamente cuando vio el video el cual ni siquiera estaba completo, solo eran unos minutos de lo que debieron ser _horas_ de agonía debajo del peso de ese hijo de puta malnacido.

Sus dientes crujieron rabiosamente, no iba a dejarlo así, ni importaba lo que ya habían decidido o los planes que tuvieran, él iba a dedicarse por completo al rescate de Agon y los demás deberían ir al lugar que marcaría un nuevo inicio o su final. No iba a dejar que nadie más supiera de esto, no tenían por qué saber. El rubio cerró su laptop bruscamente y miró al mayor de los Kongo, no podía dejarlo ir con él, eso solo lo pondría en peligro, a él y a Mamori; después de todo lo que habían intercambiado en información y calcular las posibilidades en definitiva tenían que dividirse, las horas eran escasas y el velo que dividía a los dos mundos, que él mismo había separado hacía milenios, se estaba rompiendo y con ese ese monstruo ganaría más poder.

Unsui estaba esperando a saber qué le diría, porque él también quería recuperar a su hermanito pero entendía perfectamente que su esposa no podía ir con ellos y tampoco podría correr el riesgo de dejarla sola. Ellos dos se alejaron del resto, bajo miradas calculadoras que ellos decidieron ignorar por completo. Después de un breve intercambio y de una competencia de miradas Hiruma había ganado, no importaba si era un poco peligroso era su mejor opción, Unsui lo sabía aunque no le gustara lo que estaba por ver.

—Anezaki— Hiruma se acercó a ella con cautela —necesito que localices a Agon con la mayor exactitud posible, no tenemos tiempo que perder— ella lo miró mientras analizaba sus palabras.

—No se puede hacer, Hiruma. No sé cómo, yo…— ella quería ser de más ayuda. Creía que si el rubio le decía las cosas era por una buena razón y sin embargo él estaba pidiendo algo imposible.

—Se puede hacer—afirmó él, determinado —Cuanto más cerca está el eclipse más se rompe la barrera de lo sobrenatural— él señaló a uno de los presentes en el avión, quien solo devolvió la mirada de forma calculada aunque con una ligera sonrisa —Le puedes preguntar al _emperador_ , él lleva años usando ese poder aun cuando no se había dado cuenta— él apenas recién notó ese detalle, pero sabía en el fondo de su mente que era verdad —Lo mismo ocurre con el pelirrojo— Ahora miró a Akaba, quien no parecía interesando en anda de lo que ocurría, pero era solo su forma de ser —Es posible para algunos de nosotros usar algunas habilidades de ese entonces si nos concentramos lo suficiente—

—¿Eso es verdad?— ella miró al _emperador_ y a Akaba, nunca se hubiera imaginado que sus habilidades en el campo de juego se debieran a algo sobrenatural.

—Lo es— contesto el emperador, estaba tranquilo, como si estuviera seguro de que ellos ganarían.

—Podría ayudarte con esta tarea en particular, después de todo fuimos hermanos anteriormente, tal vez funcione mejor de esta manera— el pelirrojo contestó, sin usar sus referencias musicales por primera vez, dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos.

—¿No será peligroso?— Kotaro preguntó en un susurro, preocupado. Cierto era que él no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero no era ciego, entendía que no era un juego y también sabía que algo pasaba entre su novio y el "emperador", bastaba ver las miradas que se dirigían de vez en cuando, las palabras susurradas que compartían cuando parecía que nadie más les prestaba atención. Nadie lo estaba obligando a ir, seguía a Hayato porque quería pero aun así se sentía arrastrado por todos, en momentos como ese se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto al ir con ellos.

—No te preocupes, realmente nadie saldrá lastimado y si algo pasara— el emperador no explicó a qué se refería —Me encargaré de mantenerlos a salvo— su aura rebosante de confianza no podía ser más chocante para el pateador pero se mantuvo callado.

—¿Y funcionará?— Mamori se dirigió al pelirrojo, quien ya estaba a solo un par de pasos de ella.

—Podemos tratar— ellos se quedaron mirando por unos breves segundos, teniendo una plática silenciosa que solo un par más de los presentes podía entender a medias.

—Está bien— ella dijo finalmente para dirigirse a Hiruma y a su esposo, quienes estaban a su derecha, esperando —¿Qué tengo que hacer?—

—Buscar la ubicación de Agon, cualquier cosa que nos diga en donde está será suficiente— Hiruma no sabía que otra cosa decirle, no era como que él supiera que palabras usar o si tenían que hacer un ritual. Unsui solo respiró profundamente a su costado —Aredhel fue quien te dijo que estaba en peligro y también te dijo que teníamos poco tiempo, tal vez ella pueda decirnos en dónde está ahora— él estaba haciendo algo que no solía hacer, confiar en alguien más.

Mamori asintió con determinación en la mirada y luego de mirar a Unsui para dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa se giró hacia Akaba, quien sencillamente estaba esperando a que ella estuviera lista para tomar su mano, la cual había extendido apenas ella se decidió a intentarlo.

Así, frente a la mirada incrédula de más de la mitad de los presentes las figuras fantasmales de Aredhel y Elladan se hicieron presentes en los cuerpos de sus reencarnaciones, eran parecidos a sus cuerpos nuevos y al mismo tiempo eran diferentes, cualquier aunque hubiese visto a los dos elfos en el pasado no dudaría en que eran hermanos aun cuando Anezaki y Akaba no se parecieran en esta vida.

La voz de ella era hermosa y delicada, era como escuchar la melodía de un piano o tal vez de un violín, mientras que la de él era más parecido al sonido suave y rítmico de un tambor. Sus palabras fueron pocas pero la información era exacta. Ella miró a su hijo antes de desvanecerse con la una irada triste. Él miró a Maglor con una sonrisa apenas marcada en sus labios y los ojos llenos de alegría justo antes de desvanecerse. Mamori y Akaba cayeron inconscientes justo después de terminar, solo estaban agotados.

Like all of the best, we've been taken  
like all of the lost, we've been had  
pray god, kingdom come, deliver us,  
amen  
all life, is it lost, have they won  
Ain't no love in a concrete kingdom,  
ain't much life  
ain't no life in a concrete kingdom,  
i hear cries tonight

Desde la cima de la montaña se podía ver con claridad hasta el horizonte, un campo lleno de cadáveres, un rio de sangre que cruzaba hasta donde su vista podía llegar, las de carne podrida y huesos añejados por el tiempo. Agon estaba frente a él, esperando una respuesta que no sabía si quería tener.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, de piel morena como la suya, cabello negro y largo. Tenía un halo dorado a su alrededor, él parecía mirar hacia el horizonte en busca de algo. Cuando Agon llegó a la cima de la montaña se fijó en él aunque no parecía sorprendido, tenía el semblante de una persona que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo.

—¿Quién eres tú?— Agon fue el primero en preguntar, tratando de recuperar el aliento de todo el tiempo que estuvo corriendo, tenía la sensación de que aquí estaba seguro, en ese lugar nadie iría a buscarlo —¿Qué es este lugar y que hago yo aquí?— quería respuestas ahora.

—Yo soy _Obsidiana de Arabhi_ , viajero— su voz era profunda y calmada, parecía una persona que había madurado a fuerza del paso del tiempo —Este es el cementerio de una vieja guerra en dónde no hubo un ganador— él seguía mirando al horizonte como si no le interesara mirar a su nuevo acompañante — En cuanto a por qué estás aquí, eso es algo que no puedo saber, dime viajero ¿Por qué estás aquí?— en ese momento se giró para concentrar toda su atención en el chico recién llegado.

—Yo…— Agon no sabía qué responder, no recordaba muy bien porque estaba corriendo siquiera y este hombre le resultaba familiar por alguna razón, desconocido también. Le parecía tener nociones de algunas cosas, el recuerdo de un chico rubio, de un hermano… ¿Por qué le era tan difícil recordarlo?

Agon estaba siendo transportado de nuevo, mientras estaba semiconsciente, ahora no era importante para mister Don, ya lo había roto su cuerpo y quebrado su espíritu, le daba igual en dónde lo dejaran o lo que le pasara siempre y cuando lo mantuvieran cautivo, no se arriesgaría que ese humano fuera llevado al portal y arruinara sus planes, como la última vez.

Las personas que lo llevaban solo se burlaban de lo débil y patético que era, de la muñeca sin voluntad en la que se había convertido. Había sido muy "generoso" por parte de su jefe habérselo regalado para que jugaran durante un par de días más.

Xardheligz había salido de estados unidos para llegar al portal y abrirlo, estaría listo para cuando la oscuridad llegara y sumiera todo bajo su sombra.

ain't no love  
ain't no life  
ain't no right,  
what's for my son 

When all of the good,  
have been taken  
where all of the lost,  
have gone  
ravaged, then raped, annihilation-amen  
all life, is it lost, have they won  
Ain't no love in a concrete kingdom  
ain't much light  
ain't no life in a concrete kingdom  
i hear the cries tonight

Aún debían de tener al menos dos días sin embargo el aire en este país se sentía diferente, más _pesado_ , no habían aves cantando y parecía como si todo se hubiera detenido de repente, algo irrelevante para lo que ellos habían ido a hacer a ese lugar, llamaban la atención debido a que eran casi una veintena de personas asiáticas en un país europeo por lo que tendrían que ser discretos y comportarse como un grupo de turistas más era su mejor elección. Habían llevado ropa abrigadora, paraguas y cámaras fotográficas, nadie que los viera debería de sospechar.

Kurita estaba triste, era bastante notorio en su mirada, él hubiera querido acompañar a su mejor amigo a su cruzada personal pero Hiruma había sido muy claro al respecto, lo necesitaba con Mamori y con Unsui, él y Musashi eran los encargados de cuidarlos y asegurarse de que volvieran a casa en una sola pieza, él no podía confiar en nadie más para ese encargo, "Confío en ti y en él más que en ninguna otra persona, Kurita" había dicho con suavidad, mientras había puesto una de sus delgadas manos sobre el hombro el enorme jugador. Había sido una jugada sucia y manipuladora pero había funcionado, Kurita no pudo negarse después de esas palabras ni tampoco pudo ser obstinado para perseguirlo a donde quiera que estuviera yendo.

Musashi simplemente había asentido y le prometió silenciosamente que nada le ocurriría a la castaña ni a su esposo, costara lo que costara.

Akaba mantenía los brazos cruzados, tratando de no pensar en las cosas que no venían al caso, aunque no era algo que pudiera evitar ¿Qué le había dicho Hiruma a Kotaro para convencerlo de ir con él? Era algo que no dejaba de dar vueltas a su cabeza, tampoco podía sacarse al emperador de la mente, eran sentimientos encontrados, él sabía que tener el corazón dividido para dos personas no era la manera de ir a una guerra pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo en ese momento, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para olvidarse del cómo se sentía para concentrarse en lo que debía de hacer. Sintió un estremecimiento en su espalda y luego unas ligeras descargas en la punta de sus dedos. No era una buena señal, eso solo quería decir que las cosas se complicarían. Miró a Anezaki, sin duda ella también lo había sentido.

Mamori estaba mirando sus manos en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Akaba la estaba mirando, no fue la única que lo sintió, algo había cambiado. Antes de que pudiera decir nada la voz del _emperador_ llamó la atención de todos ellos.

—Creo que tenemos un "ligero" problema— comentó mientras señalaba su reloj de pulsera, la hora se había congelado exactamente a las once con cuarenta y cinco de la mañana — ¿Alguien más se siente diferente?— él no sabía cómo explicar esa sensación pero bastaba con mirar a las personas a su alrededor, algunos de sus compañeros se habían quedado inmóviles, era como ver una enorme fotografía a color.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?—Unsui preguntó, notablemente conmocionado.

—Ya comenzó— Aredhel estaba hablando a través de Mamori, mirando hacia el cielo —Xardheligz ha encontrado una manera de traer la oscuridad a este mundo antes del momento en que estaba destinado a pasar— en el cielo se podían ver líneas grises, como si fueran grietas, la luz del sol se había atenuado.

—Eso quiere decir que él está aquí— Maglor comentó, poniéndose repentinamente serio —Tendremos que continuar sin ellos— después de todo no era como que sus compañeros inmóviles pudieran ayudarles de alguna manera.

—Llevémoslos de regreso al hotel— Musashi fue quien habló esta vez —Estarán más seguros ahí—

Los otros pocos que estaban con ellos asintieron a su comentario, seguirían esa instrucción y se marcharían de inmediato para buscar el portal, debían de asegurarse de lograrlo antes de que fuera muy tarde. Mamori miró a Kurita, quien parecía estar a punto de poner a llorar, ella sonrió, ese chico tenía un corazón tan grande como él mismo.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Hiruma está bien— le susurró tranquilizadoramente mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros terminaran de poner a salvo al resto de sus amigos.

—Espero que sí— Kurita sonrió, tratando de animarse, tenía que mantenerse fuerte, le había prometido a su mejor amigo que mantendría a salvo a esta joven mujer y cumpliría su palabra o moriría en el intento.

Lejos de ahí, Hiruma estaba listo para hacer lo que hiciera falta, no tardó en darse cuenta de que el cielo tenía unas líneas negras en él, el velo se rompería antes de lo que habían pensado, casi no tenían tiempo. Se hubiese preocupado hace una hora, cuando estaban todavía volando, ahora su única preocupación era encontrar a Agon.

Kotaro iba justo detrás de él, pensando en todo lo que había visto, se sentía celoso, enojado, triste… Él consideraba a Akaba todo su mundo, "el amor de su vida" tan cursi como sonaba era la verdad, ahora sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, él se estaba alejando de su lado y no había que pudiera hacer para evitarlo; si se estuvieran separando por una pelea al menos tendría forma de arreglarlo, una esperanza, pero era algo tan simple y complejo como la existencia de un "ex" que pasaba a ser de milenios atrás ¿Cómo peleaba contra eso? No quería pensar en ello.

Había tratado de mantenerse al margen de todo, solo observando y quedarse a lado de su novio para apoyarlo, pero las cosas no salieron así, no era tan simple. De alguna manera sabía que no terminaría bien, al menos no para él. Hiruma no había tenido que decirle nada en particular para que lo siguiera, se hubiera ofrecido voluntariamente si no le hubiese preguntado. Era doloroso ver la mirada que Akaba le dedicaba al "emperador", esa miraba que había sido solo para él, ahora seguro ni siquiera formaba parte de los pensamientos de su novio, realmente era muy doloroso. Kotaro respiró profundamente para no dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran, ahora tenía que concentrarse en buscar al tipo de rastas, que apenas y conocía, después ya podría ahogarse en su miseria. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban mal, nadie más se estaba moviendo, solo ellos tres.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasó a la gente?— todos inmóviles, como si fueran estatuas.

—Esto quiere decir que está por comenzar— Hiruma habló sin detenerse, los otros dos los siguieron apurando el paso para no quedarse atrás.

—¿Qué cosa va a comenzar?— Habashira Rui fue el otro que lo había acompañado, él ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando, pero se lo debía al rubio y nunca faltaría a su palabra.

—En fin del mundo— Hiruma lo decía como si no se tratara de la gran cosa, al menos en ese mismo momento para él no lo era —Es por eso que las personas normales se quedaron congeladas, es por la colisión de la energía—

—¿Qué?— Habashira quiso gritarle alguna cosa grosera pro meterlo en ese lío, pero tenía miedo ahora por las cosas que estaban pasando, después de todo él ya había presenciado lo inexplicable en el avión y alguna otra escena unos días atrás.

—¿Por qué no estamos congelados? Al menos estoy seguro de que yo soy normal— Kotaro agregó sin dejar de mirar por doquier, debía haber alguna otra persona que no estuviera petrificada, no podían ser los únicos que no estuvieran "congelados".

—No eres una persona normal— Hiruma giró su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a los otros dos con una sonrisa aterradora que mostraba sus dientes afilados —Ninguno de nosotros lo es— estaba consciente de que seguramente estaba aterrándolos.

—¿Q…qué quieres decir?— Habashira trató de no tartamudear, fallando miserablemente, él no era ningún cobarde, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que era natural tener miedo de Hiruma, de _Lólindir_.

—Tal vez deba hacer que lo recuerden— él se giró por completo hacia ellos, dejando que la sobra de su vida pasada se hiciera presente, así ellos podrían recordar y ser de _verdadera_ utilidad.

Tiempo atrás, varios milenos en realidad, había existido criaturas increíbles, como los elfos y los centauros, los demonios mismos eran cosa normal, entre las criaturas de ese entonces también estaban los dragones.

En su larga vida, Lólindir, había conocido criaturas que ni siquiera lo elfos creían que existían, entre ellas estaban los dragones enanos de las montañas del sur, su raza se llamaba así misma "Karmikaln". Statru había sido un malicioso y escurridizo espía que lo había ayudado a cambio de llevarlo a conocer otros lugares, era un tipo ambicioso que no estaba conforme con lo que sabía, quería más, siempre más. Habashira Rui era su actual reencarnación, eran diferentes en muchos sentidos pero en esencia seguía siendo ese dragón tramposo.

Otra raza poco conocida fue la "Forza", entes de cuerpo oscuro de un único centro brillante, capaces de hacerse ver como humanos, según había escuchado ellos venían de otro mundo y otro tiempo, era una de las pocas razas capaces de "mover las estrellas". Lo había conocido accidentalmente, cuando era bastante joven y había visto un cometa. Un niño con un destello en la parte derecha de su cadera, un mestizo de "Forza". El chico le había sonreído y le dijo que llamaría a una estrella para que pudiera pedir un deseo. Lubo Talmi Awudu se había presentado con una sonrisa radiante. Si Hiruma se esforzaba lo suficiente aún podía ver a ese joven en Sasaki Kotaro.

Por supuesto que ese par no eran personas normales.

Ellos no tardaron más de una hora para llegar al lugar en donde tenían a Agon. A Hiruma no le importaba lo que otros pudieran decir de él, los muros se tiñeron de escarlata, hizo estallar al menos tres lugares, forzó su entrada a ese maldito edificio en ruinas manchado de sangre. Todo su esfuerzo para encontrar a Agon en una cama maloliente, lastimado y desnudo, con algunas heridas aun sangrando, su mirada perdida en el vacío, solo era un hombre quebrantado.

Verlo solo hizo su corazón romperse en pedazos, como aquel día que lo dejó para ascender al monte de los espíritus para salvar a una humanidad que no lo merecía. Ahora era diferente, alguien más se lo había robado, junto con su alma y su corazón.

Habashira y Kotaro salieron del lugar apenas vieron al hombre de rastas, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado, especialmente conociendo al tipo que lo había secuestrado. Ellos miraron el cielo, las grietas negras se estaban haciendo más grandes, la oscuridad se acercaba rápidamente a su mundo. Ninguno de los dos había recordado más que unos pequeños recuerdos de su pasado, prácticamente nada en realidad y aun así sabían que eso no podía ser nada bueno. Kotaro entró al edificio para informarle a Hiruma.

El rubio estaba sonriendo sombríamente, sus ojos ocultos detrás de sus manos cruzadas, sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Se sentía desesperado, lo había perdido de nuevo prácticamente sin saberlo y nada iba a traérselo de vuelta. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por mejillas, su tensa sonrisa no se había borrado. No podía soportar mirarlo de esa forma, él que era la imagen de la prepotencia y la autosuficiencia, el talento en bruto, toda la energía y al fuerza. Cuando el pateador entró se limpió la casa con las manos, lo había escuchado sin mirarlo.

—Está bien— el rubio se levantó de la vieja silla en la que estaba.

—¡No está bien! ¡Habías dicho que eso eran malas noticias!— Kotaro se quejó, evitando mirar en dirección de Agon.

—Lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir a matar a ese maldito bastardo— él se tronó los dedos de las manos con solo abrir y cerrar sus puños, tenía tantas ganas de meterle un par de balas a mister Don.

—¡Están en Inglaterra! ¡No vamos a llegar ni en seis horas ahí!— eso suponiendo que alguno de ellos supiera volar un avión desde luego. El rubio debía de estar enloqueciendo.

—Tenemos tiempo suficiente— él miró a Agon, haciendo un esfuerzo para gritar, no podía dejarlo ahí y no podía llevarlo con él, tendría que dejarlo en algún sitio seguro y él sabía que Kotaro tenía razón, no tenía tiempo suficiente, uno de ellos tendría que quedarse con Agon.

ain't no love  
ain't no light  
ain't no right  
ain't much love in a concrete kingdom,  
ain't much light  
what's for my son 

Ellos habían llegado al portal, aquel lugar en donde el Monte de los Espíritus estuvo alguna vez. Cuando Maglor, Anezaki, Unsui, Akaba, Kakei, Kurita, Musashi, Gao, Marko y Kid, eran los únicos diez que podían moverse y algunos de ellos no tenían sus recuerdos completos, pero eso no iba a detenerlos.

Mister Don estaba ahí, junto con un grupo pequeño de personas, no sería más de treinta según estimaba Kid, seguían siendo más que ellos de cualquier modo, no había forma de que pudieran ganarles si iban uno contra uno, demás aún tenían que abrirse paso para que _Maglor_ llegara al centro del portal e hiciera lo que sea que tuviera que hacer para detener la oscuridad o lo que sea.

El olor a muerte estaba en el aire, miles de años no podían disipador ese hedor sin dejar rastro alguno, ellos casi podían ver las pilas de cadáveres en el lugar. El emperador dio un par de pasos al frente, mirando hacia su enemigo declarado, estaba determinado a no perder.

—Yo me encargaré de esto, por supuesto que no podré solo pero— hizo una breve pausa, acordándose de los sueños y las pesadillas, las palabras que tenía que recitar —Si ganamos tiempo suficiente al menos uno de nosotros dos llegará al portal— él se giró hacia Anezaki —Nosotros somos los únicos dos que podemos hacerlo— ambos sabían que Agon no podría ir a ayudarlos ahora —Si no lo logro cuento contigo, Anezaki—

—Lo lograremos— ella comentó, negándose a mirar a su alrededor, los dos sabían que cualquiera de ellos que ascendiera por el portal de desintegraría para hacerse uno con la Luz, el que se fuera no volvería, justo como pasó con Obsidiana milenios atrás. Ella estaba casada ahora, formaría un hogar, pero no era solo su vida sino la de todos los que amaba la que estaba en peligro. Ella moriría por ellos si era necesario.

—¿Cuál es el plan entonces?— Marko intervino, tratando no estar aterrorizado, nunca le había gustado estar en esa posición pero justo ahora no era opcional, esperaba que al menos Gao le cubriera las espaldas.

—Avanzaré contra ellos con uno o dos de ustedes— él señaló a Gao y a Kakei, los recordaba del pasado, guerreros excepcionales y mortales —Los demás deben de asegurarse de que Anezaki llegue al centro de las piedras circulares— era un plan simple y difícil.

—¿Y cómo se supone que podrás ir en contra de todos ellos?— Akaba preguntó, bastante preocupado por el emperador.

—Por qué no seremos sólo nosotros tres, así como él, también podemos usar a los guerreros caídos de otro tiempo— Antes de que ellos pudieran preguntar él se giró hacia el campo, abriendo sus brazos y extendiéndolos hacia el cielo —¡Levántense, guerreros, el día de hoy su _Emperador_ los necesita una vez más para salvar al mundo de la oscuridad!— sus palabras hicieron retumbar el cielo como si fueran truenos.

Las líneas negras que cubrían el cielo descendieron como si se tratara de relámpagos, partieron la tierra y seres se levantaron de ella, sombras embestidas de armaduras blancas, negras, grises y doradas; todos ellos hablando en una lengua perdida hacia siglos. "Por el Emperador Maglor" rugían los durmientes al levantarse. Segundo a segundo había más y más, todo un ejército apareció frente a sus ojos.

Mister Don miró con una cruel sonrisa a los guerreros caídos, no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto, era algo que estaba esperando a decir verdad. Él era el único que podía hacerle frente y se había olvidado de su existencia por considerarlo poco digno. Yamato Takeru debió de quedarse en su casa mientras esperaba a ser tragado por la oscuridad. Al menos ahora tendría el placer de aplastarlo con sus propias manos, una vez más.

El ejército oscuro ya estaba listo, oculto a la vista de los recién llegados.

El Enfrentamiento no se hizo esperar, los gritos de guerra y el cruce de los metales resonó por todo el campo, trayendo solo angustia y desolación.

Gao y Kakei se quedaron junto a Yamato, justo como el emperador lo dijera minutos atrás. En medio de la conmoción los demás se apresuraron para llevarse a Mamori aún tenían mucho que correr para llegar a su destino y más aún, ya que aún tenían que pasar de Xardheligz para llegar al centro de aquellas rocas.

Lejos de ese lugar, Agon aún seguía inconsciente, mirando la pelea desde su sueño. Él sabía que aquellas luces resplandecientes, que veía en algunas personas, indicaban que estaban vivos y que no se trataba de muertos reanimados. Entre ellas estaba su cuñada, Anezaki, cuya Luz era tan intensa como la del sol. También estaba la de Yamato, cuyo resplandor era segador. Él comprendía, de una forma más bien elemental, lo que estaba ocurriendo, era muy parecido a sus pesadillas, él sabía cómo iba a terminar, todos ellos iban a morir.

—Si ellos mueren ¿Qué pasará entonces?— Agon se dirigió a Obsidiana, quien solo estaba mirando la pelea críticamente.

—La vida de ellos no es importante en esta perspectiva— ya deberían de saberlo si estaban ahí —La vida de todo un mundo es lo único que importa— él comenzó a resplandecer, miraba con fascinación una estela que había parecido repentinamente en el cielo.

—No puedes…— su queja murió antes de formularse, ahora él también estaba viendo esa estela, le parecía familiar de alguna manera. Una línea entre dorado y negro con lo que parecían ser brillantes de varios colores se aproximaba —¿Qué es eso?—

—Lólindir— Obsidiana sonrió con auténtica felicidad, había esperado mucho tiempo para poder verlo de nuevo —Mi elfo, ha llegado por fin— nunca pudo descansar en paz porque esa última mirada llena de dolor que había visto en aquellos ojos verdes lo había retenido.

I - i wanna know why  
i wanna know why,  
we're shrinking from the sun  
i said now i, i wanna know why  
i wanna know why, there's poison - everyone  
There ain't no love, in a concrete kingdom  
ain't much light  
ain't no life in a concrete kingdom  
i hear the cries tonight - i hear, i hear 

Las cosas nunca fueron bien para ellos, habían muerto la primera vez por lo que no iba a haber diferencia si repetían las mismas acciones en esta ocasión, sin embargo eso no detuvo a Yamato, lo único que tenía que hacer era ganar tiempo, ahora Akaba estaba a su lado también, tratando de abrir un camino más seguro para Mamori, con que ella llegara al portal sería suficiente. Pero era evidente que no ganarían, los reanimados de Xardheligz no solo eran numerosos, eran atroces, bestias de otros tiempos que nadie se imaginaba de donde habían salido.

Mamori iba en medio de los hombres que la resguardaban, oraba por una oportunidad, por un signo de que las cosas iban a estar bien… Entonces ella lo sintió, una contracción en su vientre, le hizo falta el aire y escuchó una risa suave, los dulces balbuceos felices de un bebé; Mamori casi podía sentirlo en sus brazos, era tan cálido. Esperanza. Entonces ella miró al cielo, nunca había visto un cometa como ese en toda su vida.

—¿Qué es eso?— Kid preguntó mientras seguía la mirada de la castaña, él era el tipo con mejor visión de campo, después de Marko desde luego, era su deber asegurarse de que nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

—Una estrella Fugaz— Marko contestó casi distraídamente, él sabía que tendría que desviarse por la izquierda en pocos minutos o la horda de asesinos los barrerían como si fueran polvo.

—Esa no es una estrella fugaz—Mamori dijo con una sonrisa, no sabía lo que él tenía planeado pero podía confiar en que los ayudaría, siempre hallaba una forma de lograr lo imposible, justo como ahora.

—¿Eh?— sus compañeros dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Él siempre supo cómo hacer una entrada— Musashi estaba sonriendo, recuperando los ánimos perdidos —Muy bien, es momento de ponerse en marcha— ahora se puso serio, si echaban a perder lo que sea que el rubio había planeado sin duda alguna el diabólico chantajista los haría ver su suerte.

—¡No fallare!— Kurita se había enderezado y sus ojos ardían furiosamente, era como ver a otra persona, a otro ser, un titán hecho de la piedra más sólida.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan animados de repente?— Marko preguntó un poco confundido.

—Es por que Hiruma acaba de llegar— Unsui respondió mientras sentía una nueva tranquilidad aliviándolo, si ese chico estaba involucrado ahora significaba que su hermano menor estaba bien, lo había encontrado y todo estaría bien, eso es lo que él había escogido para creer.

La estela de luz se impactó en medio el campo, dividiendo a los soldados y a las bestias. El humo que levantó se disipó rápidamente y dos siluetas emergieron de entre las sombras. Lólindir Ciryatan, un demonio de piel pálida, cabellos oscuros y un par de alas negras, portando un lanzamisiles, con granadas y balas de alto calibre; con él estaba Lubo Talmi Awudu, un Forza, conocido también como un "hombre de las estrellas" cuya piel parecía hecha de cristal y un destello blanco estaba a uno de sus costados, justo sobre su cadera.

—No sé por qué estos idiotas decidieron venir a pelear solo usando los "viejos" métodos cuando puedes usar un poco de los nuevos— Hiruma sacó una granada y la arrojó en contra de las bestias —VOY A DESTROZARTE PEDAZO POR PEDAZO— y la pelea comenzó de nuevo…

Ahora las explosiones se sumaron a los ruidos de la guerra, ahora ellos tenían la ventaja aunque fuera por poco, la llegada de Hiruma les había dado una oportunidad que no había visto, Akaba fue el primero en darse cuenta de ello.

—Debes ir con Anezaki— el pelirrojo se dirigió a Yamato, quien estaba completamente convertido en su viejo yo —ella tal vez no tenga la fuerza necesaria para traer la luz a través del portal, tú, como el emperador seguramente podrías ser más fuerte y tal vez ninguno de los tenga que ser disuelto por la luz—

—¿Tú lo sabías?— eso sorprendió a Maglor, nunca creyó que su primer caballero supiera tanto de los aspectos más celosamente guardados de los escogidos.

—Aredhel fue mi hermana, ella me dijo muchas cosas de ese entonces— y ahora Elladan era el que estaba hablando — No me gustaría ver a ninguno de los dos morir—

—Pero Xardheligz no se quedará a esperar—abrirse paso ahora que el demonio estaba gritando y distrayendo a todos era más fácil, quizás ese había sido el plan desde el principio —Él podría…—

—Vamos a estar bien, Un titán como Gao no perderá y yo me aseguraré de que así sea— esta vez no iba a fallar —Tienes que ir, por nosotros, por todos—

—Ten cuidado— aun en medio de los gritos y los golpes él tuvo tiempo de tomar el rostro de su caballero con una de sus manos y darle un beso rápido como despedida.

Hiruma abrió un camino directo hacia Xardheligz por el cual Gao y Kurita corrieron, yéndose encima del destructor, a su alrededor, Kakei, Akaba, Kotaro y Hiruma se aseguraban de que ninguno de sus esbirros lo liberaran.

Kid, Marko, Musashi y Unsui se aseguraron de que Anezaki llegara al portal, justo a tiempo para ver como el cielo se había puesto oscuro por completo y apenas se vieran unas líneas azules.

Agon seguía mirando a través de sus sueños, se sentía alejado de todo lo que miraba, casi como si él fuera solo una sombra. Miró a ese hombre que era idéntico a él, Obsidiana, quien estaba sonriendo como un idiota mientras observaba la batalla, como si lo estuviera disfrutando enormemente.

—Es tiempo— Obsidiana habló sorpresivamente, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Es tiempo? ¿De qué?— Agon estaba confundido ahora, ese hombre se veía diferente, como si fuera parte de la realidad y no parte de su sueño, resplandeciendo como Anezaki y Yamato.

—De expulsar la oscuridad de este mundo— y dicho eso desapareció en un estallido de luz.

—¡Espera!—Agon se quedó ahí, solo, lo único que podía hacer ahora era mirar.

Ain't no love  
ain't no light  
ain't no right  
ain't much love in a concrete kingdom  
ain't much light  
ain't no light - in a concrete kingdom  
ain't no light  
ain't no right  
ain't no light  
ain't no right  
What's for my son

Un pilar de luz emergió en medio de la oscuridad, más brillante que la luz del sol, radiante y blanca como la luz reflejada por la luna. Aredhel, Maglor y Obsidiana, los tres escogidos, los tres hijos del Sol estaban en medio del camino luminoso que ascendía al cielo, los tres tenían una mano extendida hacia el centro y sus cuerpos se disolvían lentamente mientras miraban hacia arriba.

Xardheligz quitaba en su lengua nativa al mismo tiempo que se desvanecía también, dejando un cuerpo de carne y hueso, mortal como cualquier otro hombre.

Éste es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, en una semana, subiré la conclusión.

Gracias por leer y esperar todo este tiempo por esto.


	5. Chapter 5

Renuncia: Nada es mío, solo la trama extraña, Eyeshield y sus personajes le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, las Canciones que salen son de sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.

La canción de este capítulo es de Tarkan y se llama pare pare, usé la traducción que sale en el video, si escuchan la canción tendrá más sentido pero en caso contrario no importa.

 **V**

 **Final**

" **En pedazos"**

Los tres pilares de la Luz estaban reunidos por primera vez, Aredhel, Maglor y Obsidiana. Mamori, Takeru y Unsui. El pilar de luz continuó extendiéndose hasta el infinito por varios minutos hasta que finalmente comenzó a menguar, adelgazando primero para desaparecer por completo, arrancando del mundo natural todo aquello que fuera sobrenatural, borrando la existencia del mal.

Agon estaba mirando a lo lejos, sin poder creerlo o comprenderlo, todo lo que sabía era que las cosas estaban mejorando.

No sabía por qué, se suponía que él debería de estar ahí, se suponía que era él el "escogido" para estar ahí, pero en su lugar estaba su hermano, Unsui, un hombre sin talento ni ambición, entonces ¿Por qué había sido Unsui? Si lo pensaba un poco tenía cierta lógica, Unsui era el más "humano" de los dos, el más compasivo, el mejor… El único dispuesto a sacrificarse sin con eso el menor era feliz pero, entonces… ¿Para qué estaba él en el mundo? ¿No había sido el escogido entonces? ¿Con qué propósito había nacido él? Justo ahora no lo sabía y tampoco había alguien que pudiera responderle.

En el lugar de la batalla solo quedaban hombres, seres humanos sin mayor poder que el de sus propios puños y Hiruma no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a mister Don, no importaba si eso le costaba estar en una celda por años. Sus palabras fueron claras, si no querían involucrarse sería mejor para ellos simplemente darse la vuelta, no mirar y alejarse, porque él no iba a parar hasta estar conforme y eso iba a tomar tiempo y muchos gritos. Casi todos ellos salieron de ahí, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Musashi y Kurita, quienes no estaban mirando, ni escuchando, sólo permanecieron como seguridad para el rubio.

Hiruma no iba a filmar nada de eso, porque ya se trataba de algo atroz y sus pesadillas no necesitarían ayuda, tampoco necesitaba el recuerdo constante de lo que le haría en un video teniendo esa prodigiosa memoria. Comenzó con arrancarle las uñas y los dientes, uno por uno, de la manera más salvaje y con utensilios que no fueron diseñados para ello, derramó tanta sangre como le pareció justo y terminó quebrándole el cuello de tal forma que quedara cuadripléjico el resto de su vida, lo que ocurrió entre el principio y el final sería un secreto que no revelaría nunca a nadie, excepto a una persona y solo si se lo pedía.

El tiempo tardó un poco en volver a fluir de forma normal, dándoles el suficiente tiempo para pensar y moverse, todo había terminado pero no era realmente el final, era, de hecho, un nuevo principio.

El punto de partida que daba su primer paso justo en medio del camino, era como estar a la deriva en una carretera, en medio de la nada; a la derecha había un poblado y la izquierda también pero no era fácil decir de dónde venían o a dónde iban, cualquiera de sus dos opciones podía estar bien o podía estar mal.

¿Qué Haces cuando no sabes a que pueblo debes ir?

Ellos se quedaron en el punto medio sin atreverse a dar el paso hacia ninguna dirección.

Todo quedó listo y enterrado, nadie los culparía de nada y la vuelta a su país natal fue más fácil que la ida a ese lugar. Permanecieron el silencio, dejando que fuera Anezaki quien les explicara a los que no había podido asistir, porque se quedaron congelados como el resto del mundo, lo que había pasado d una manera que fuera creíble y que no implicara lo que _de verdad_ había ocurrido en Inglaterra. Por supuesto Agon, Hiruma y Unsui volvieron en otro avión, siendo ayudados por Kotaro quien en ese momento se comportó como un hombre maduro y se quedó callado todo el vuelo, comportándose como si él no estuviera ahí en lo absoluto; el pateador permaneció ajeno a todo, tratando de no pensar en nada.

Su regreso a Japón no fue glorioso, ni festejado. Al aterrizar cada uno se fue por su lado, despidiéndose en silencio, necesitaban el tiempo, podría pretender que nada malo pasó, que todo estaba bien, pero no ahora, tal vez en una semana o en un mes, cuando todo fuera agua pasada.

Con el paso de los días las cosas fueron mejorando para cada uno de ellos y finalmente comenzaron a andar hacia la izquierda o a la derecha, pero ya no estaban varados en medio de esa carretera imaginaria. Por desgracia no todos ellos habían decidido que podían avanzar o que dirección debían de hacerlo.

Todavía como si fuera ayer  
recuerdo todos y cada uno de los momentos  
me encuentro algo molesto por eso  
una parte de mí siempre está un poco triste  
Todavía cada una de mis heridas  
duelen amargamente 

Habían pasado varios meses desde el _incidente_ , del cual nadie hablaba, pronto comenzaría el otoño y los días calurosos llegarían a su fin, pero para Hiruma las cosas no habían cambiado, todos los días eran grises, nublados y húmedos, no importaba si el sol brillaba esplendorosamente en el cielo, él sentía su cuerpo entumecido, frío. Estaba caminando por los blancos pasillos del hospital, percibiendo el olor del desinfectante, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en contra de sus voluntad; en otros tiempos él se hubiera dado la vuelta y no trataría de mirar a la persona a la que iba a ver, porque no le gustaba perder el tiempo con aquellos que ya se habían dado por vencidos, pero no era el caso ahora, había decidido que esperaría, que lo ayudaría a salir de estado.

Ingresó al cuarto con naturalidad pero en silencio, ahí, entre esas blancas paredes no tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien ni tampoco tenía que sonreír. Se acercó a él lentamente y puso su mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el golpe tranquilo de sus latidos, no había ninguna razón lógica por la cual hacía algo como eso, era sencillamente una constante, una prueba real de que estaba ahí con él.

—He venido un poco más tarde el día de hoy— inició Hiruma como si espera una respuesta aunque no se detuvo el tiempo suficiente, él podía conversar perfectamente como si Agon le estuviera respondiendo — Fue el día de liberar esclavos, eso no es sencillo y tendré que conseguir algunos nuevos, nada de qué preocuparse— había llevado con él su almuerzo, era su ritual, almorzar juntos todos los días, no le importaba tener que alimentarlo aun cuando el moreno solo cominera dos o tres bocados por visita —En un par de semanas llegará el otoño, tendrás que usar algo abrigador—

Él estuvo hablando por un tiempo, de cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado desde el día anterior y de lo que había visto en televisión, por lo que sabía mantener a un individuo "conectado" al mundo real ayudaba a su rehabilitación, Agon no estaba en coma, en realidad no tenía nada mal, seguía saludable, era perfectamente capaz de moverse y atenderse por sí mismo, en los días buenos, pero no respondía a nada o a nadie en particular, él estaba ahí, físicamente, pero "no había nadie en casa", podían insultarlo, gritarle, golpearlo incluso y no habría ninguna respuesta, física o emocional.

Hiruma no se había rendido con él únicamente porque era obstinado, con el pasar de los días la esperanza iba muriendo en su interior pero no su determinación, tener fe y ser persistente no eran la misma cosa, él era el perfecto ejemplo. Sabía que Agon no volvería a ser él mismo, sabía que aún si se recuperaba las cosas cambiarían entre ellos, entre Agon y el resto del mundo, no le importaba; la esperanza era para los que no tenían nada más, él era persistente porque no creía en los milagros, él era el tipo que había jugado partidos contra toda probabilidad de ganar, incluso había jugado con el brazo roto en la secundaria aun sabiendo que eso podría costarle más de lo que nunca admitiría, rendirse no era una opción y no comenzaría ahora.

—No me importa cuánto tiempo te tome, Agon, sé perfectamente que volverás— lo estaba reclinado ahora, para que pudiera descansar cómodamente —Y lo repetiré cada día si hace falta— se inclinó sobre de él, dejando que sus palmas se hundieran en el colchón, a los costados del paciente —Tienes que volver, esperé siglos para verte de nuevo y no voy a perderte ahora— susurró en voz baja, cerrando el espacio entre ellos para poder besarlo, despacio, cálido, suave. El simple toque de sus labios con los suyos era sufriente para él, era suficiente para apaciguar el dolor en su corazón y retener las lágrimas un día más.

Mi mar está embravecido por eso  
mis orillas están un poco solitarias  
ardo y al mismo tiempo se apaga mi fuego  
lloro y al mismo tiempo sonrío  
mi alegría siempre acaba en pedazos

Mamori estaba en su casa, descansando en el sofá mientras comía un poco de yogurt con miel, ella había estaba leyendo un libro hasta hacía unos minutos. Miró por la ventana y sonrió, la tarde estaba por terminar y su esposo llegaría pronto. Acarició su vientre distraídamente, tenía seis meses de embarazo y su hijo estaba muy saludable, era mucho más de lo que había pedido, su esperanza, su alegría. Unsui había estallado en alegría el día en que se lo dijo, era lo único que los mantenía a salvo de la eterna tristeza que había empañado sus vidas.

Ella no quería pensar en Agon, quien se encontraba indefinidamente en ese cuarto de hospital, era triste verlo, como si permaneciera congelado en el tiempo, en el peor momento de su vida, no lo superarían nunca, ella jamás le pediría a Unsui que se olvidara de su hermano, pero su hijo les daría un rayo de luz, una razón para sonreír y no permitiría que Agon les arrebatara eso, era egoísta pero se trataba de su familia, ellos no podía quedarse atrapados en el pasado, tenían que seguir avanzando, por su propio bien. No estaba culpando a Agon, porque él era la víctima no el culpable, pero no permitiría que se estancaran ahí, no más.

Ella dejó el libro olvidado en su regazo y el yogurt sobre la mesita que tenía a un costado, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de no llorar. Se decía a sí misma que lo merecían, merecían ser felices y dejar todo atrás, pero no podía, no era justo. Agon no estaba entre sus personas favoritas, lo que le había pasado, lo que ese demonio mal nacido le había hecho… Se preguntó una vez más si había algo que pudiera hacer, si no habría una forma de ayudarlo a volver, aunque solo fuera en parte, a ser una persona de nuevo y no un hombre roto que solo respiraba porque era un acto reflejo de su cuerpo.

Ella respiró profundamente y tomó el teléfono, tal vez no podía hacer mucho, pero haría lo que pudiera, no separaría a su esposo de su gemelo, mejor lo acompañaba a visitarlo. Se dice que con el tiempo y perseverancia las pequeñas cosas llegan a ser grandes, con el amor y cuidado los pequeños retoños crecen saludables.

¡Como las montañas! ¡Como el mar!  
Así es el dolor de mi interior  
las canciones son mi testigo  
Cada vez que guiño un ojo  
a la vida con esperanza  
cada vez que florezco  
el otoño llega a mi puerta

Sasaki Kotaro había vuelto a su casa familiar, con el pretexto de pasar un tiempo con su familia y ver a su hermana mayor, casada ya y con un par de pequeños. Después de quedarse una semana con ellos se había ido, había actuado como si todo estuviera bien y se había divertido bastante, sin embargo, después de esa semana, había vuelto a su departamento, el que compartía con su novio de la secundaria. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor, eso es lo que Julie le había dicho, aunque lo cierto fue que peor no era la manera correcta de describirlo, él y Akaba no estaban "mal", no estaban "bien" ciertamente, pero "mal" era una subestimación para su relación ahora.

Ellos habían hablado, sorprendentemente había sido un intercambio civilizado y normal. El pelirrojo no había usado ninguna de sus frases con alegorías musicales, había dicho más palabras juntas esa tarde que en casi todo un año y Kotaro se preocupó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de ello. No había vuelta atrás. Akaba le había dicho que lo amaba, que lo amó de verdad, pero que después de lo que acaban de pasar necesitaba pensar las cosas con calma, necesitaba un poco de espacio, fue por eso que Kotaro se fue una semana con su familia y al volver a su "hogar" nadie lo estaba esperando.

El pelirrojo no se había llevado todas sus cosas, pero la mitad de su ropa no estaba, no había dejado ninguna indicación de cuánto tiempo estaría ausento o si volvería. Le marcó a su celular varias veces durante dos días y nunca le respondió ni le devolvió la llamada. No importaba cuanto le doliera, cuanto lo amara o cuanto odio sintiese en ese momento hacia él, hacia el _maldito emperador_ , hacia cada una de las personas que lo llevaron a ese punto en su vida.

Se dio cuenta, justo en el momento en que miraba el armario medio vacío una vez más, que solo tenía dos opciones, quedarse mirando hacia atrás o girarse para avanzar. Llamó al pelirrojo una última vez, dejándole un buzón de voz bastante corto y sencillo, necesitaba un cierre y eso era lo único que podía hacer para darle vuelta a esa hoja y concluir esa etapa.

Empacó únicamente lo que necesitaba, las fotografías, los obsequios, todo se quedó en su lugar, él no iba a necesitar nada ello. Dejó el anillo de compromiso que Akaba le había dado hacía un año sobre la cama, dentro de la caja de madera en la que había venido, esa caja había contenido dos anillos idénticos en realidad, pero el que le pertenecía al pelirrojo no estaba ahí, ese anillo estaba dentro de uno de los cajones del armario, envuelto en papel translúcido, el pateador no lo sacó de ahí para ponerlo en la caja, no era él quien debía de hacerlo.

Al salir del apartamento se sintió cansado, vacío, era doloroso porque todos esos años pensó que el pelirrojo era feliz con él, pensó en que ellos podían durar "para siempre", iba a ser difícil sobrevivir a eso, pero no sería imposible. Ellos jugaban en el mismo equipo de nuevo y Kotaro no soportaba la idea de verlo tan pronto. Llamó a Hiruma para que lo ayudara con eso, en menos de dos horas Kotaro ya no pertenecía al mismo equipo que Akaba. Ya habían pasado poco más de seis meses desde que lo vio por última vez, no fue fácil, aún le dolía recordar, pero se estaba adaptando a su nuevo ritmo de vida, a su nuevo y viejo yo. A veces se quedaba mirando el cielo durante las noches, la luz de las estrellas le hacían recordar esa vida que no era la suya, en la que el pelirrojo no formó parte jamás, en la que su vida fue sencilla y feliz, él no había vivido mucho en aquel entonces, porque, por decisión propia, había decidido convertirse en una estrella fugaz, era apenas un adolecente cuando eso pasó.

Recordaba hacer subido al cerro más alto de su pueblo y alzó las manos, cerró los ojos y gritó, su cuerpo se volvió brillante y pocos minutos después todo se volvió luz. No podía estar seguro de lo que pasó después, pero ver esas memorias era como recordar un sueño fantástico, luces, oscuridad y frio, el calor abrazador de los soles y las figuras borrosas de planetas, astros y otros soles. Había atravesado el espacio hasta que su luz se extinguió, posiblemente el hecho de que fuera un mestizo hizo que su "alma" volviera al lugar en donde nació, tal vez todo eso fue solo un sueño bastante asombroso y vívido, una fantasía llena de matices que valía la pena revivir.

Ahora, frente a una vida rutinaria y simple él no sabía q dónde debería de caminar, sus sueños lo hacían desear ver el espacio de nuevo, su pasión lo hacía desear estar en campo, jugando americano, pero su corazón, todavía bastante adolorido, sólo lo hacía sentirse confundido.

Justo ahora, Kotaro, estaba en el campo, casi vacío porque el entrenamiento había terminado y los pocos que estaban se iban retirando ya. Él no pensó en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, sólo tomó el balón, lo piso en su base y lo pateó lo más fuerte que pudo, mandándolo mucho más allá de los postes, más elevado de lo que lo había pateado en toda su vida. Los que lo habían visto se quedaron asombrados, alabando la potencia de su tiro, gritando alguna cosa a la que él no estaba prestando atención, la única voz que escucho claramente fue la de aquel hombre que no quería ver ahora.

—Esa fue la patada más hermosa que he visto en mi vida— Akaba estaba mirando a Kotaro como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera, como si estuviera frente a una criatura que no había visto nunca.

Muy pronto conocí, muy pronto probé la coquetería del destino  
he crecido de manera prematura  
y ya se perdieron los días de mi infancia  
ardo y al mismo tiempo se apaga mi fuego  
lloro y al mismo tiempo sonrío  
mi alegría siempre acaba en pedazos

Kurita estaba llegando a su casa, después de un largo día de trabajo, él no había podido calificar como un profesional, pero entrenaba a otros y jugaba en las prácticas del equipo al que asistía como auxiliar de entrenador. Iba a cenar algo, ver algunos videos y después descansaría un poco sin embargo sus planes se vieron arruinados por una llamada, del hospital.

Ya había pasado casi un año desde ese horrible incidente y todos habían seguido adelante, poco a poco y esa noche iba a ser la mayor muestra de que habían logrado salir adelante.

Mamori había ingresado al hospital porque su bebé iba a nacer. Cuando Kurita Llegó Musashi iba legando también, junto con los chicos que aún trabajaban para él, incluidos Togano, Koroki y Gao. Habashira también había llegado, acompañado de Marko, quien parecía bastante relajado ante todo el gentío que había. Por supuesto Takeru tampoco dejó de asistir, llevando consigo tazas de café y chocolate, ya que estaba seguro de que la noche sería larga.

Monta, Yukimitsu y el resto del equipo de los Devil Bats de la secundaria también habían ido para conocer al hijo de su antigua y adorada manager.

Los compañeros del mayor de los Kongo también habían ido al hospital, era como una reunión extraoficial de los jugadores de su época de preparatoria, todos estaban felices, intercambiando historias, números de teléfono y muchas sonrisas. Unsui mostraba una sonrisa para todos ellos sin embargo también estaba triste, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que su hermano estuviera presente, acompañándolo en uno de los días más importantes de su vida; Él estaba apartado, junto a una de las expendedoras de café, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la tristeza, tratando de mantenerse en el lado más positivo de las cosas, sentía que estaba fallando para todos.

—No es tu culpa—La voz de Akaba lo sorprendió, el pelirrojo parecía estar casi tan triste como él aunque era difícil saberlo con certeza siendo que él solía mantener ese mismo semblante casi todo el tiempo, entre la seriedad y la tristeza.

—Sé que no es mi culpa— Unsui respondió, volviendo su vista a la máquina expendedora —Pero este debería ser uno de los días más felices de mi vida, ¡Lo es! Pero…— se tomó un momento para pensar en lo que quería decir —Es difícil, casi ninguno de ellos sabe _la verdad_ al respecto y eso me molesta, por Agon, no es justo, si tan solo…—

—No es tu culpa, ni fue culpa de él, tampoco deberías sentirte culpable por estar feliz— el pelirrojo se acercó un poco más, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Unsui —Estar feliz está bien, seguir avanzando no significa que lo estás dejando atrás, tu esposa y tu hijo te necesitan, es todo lo que necesitas ser ahora, esta noche— le dio un ligero apretón a su hombro y luego soltó, planeaba volver con todos los demás a esperar a que le bebé naciera y todos celebraran.

—¿Las cosas no funcionaron ente él y tú?— Unsui preguntó, muy suavemente, porque se preocupaba por todos los involucrados en toda esa locura, ya que a todos los había afectado en mayor o menor medida y cada uno tenía que luchar para ser feliz cada día que pasaba, él lo sabía, había mañanas en las que tan siquiera respirar era doloroso.

—Me fui en el momento en el que debí haberme quedado, él me perdonó una vez en el pasado por eso, yo no sé si esta vez podrá perdonarme— contestó si girarse para mirarlo —Si alguna vez me da otra oportunidad solo el tiempo lo dirá, hasta entonces debo ser paciente—

Unos pocos meses atrás, después de decirle a Kotaro que necesitaba espacio y que su novio se fuera a ver a su familia él tomó lo que consideró necesario y se fue. Buscó a Takeru, habló con él del pasado, de esos viejos recuerdos, de las cosas por las que acababan de pasar y de la forma en la lo hacía sentir. Se había visto a diario durante poco más de quince días, nunca estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro, eran solo dos amigos platicando, Akaba nunca se hubiera sentido bien pensando en que llevar las cosas más lejos Takeru significaba engañar a Kotaro, ellos no habían roto definitivamente en realidad.

Ignoró todas sus llamadas, sus mensajes, porque no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía respecto a Kotaro o a Takeru, no entendía que emoción era más fuerte en su interior o cómo era posible sentirse enamorado de dos personas completamente diferentes al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué valía la pena conservar? ¿Podría ser solo amigo de los dos? ¿Sería mejor no quedarse cerca de ninguno?

Pasó unos días más lejos de todo. Se despidió del emperador y se fue a otra ciudad, dejando de pensar en ellos dos y centrándose en sí mismo, nada solucionaría tratando de responder a las preguntas que giraban en su mente, por lo tanto decidió hacer caso de un consejo que había recibido gratuitamente, se centró en sí mismo y pensó en lo que él quería para sí, para su futuro.

Al volver a casa, casi un mes y medio después de que se fuera se sorprendió al hallar la caja de madera con el anillo de Kotaro dentro. Entonces buscó por todo el departamento, su novio solo se había llevado lo indispensable, todas sus fotografías y sus recuerdos estaban ahí, hubiera podido pensar que el pateador volvería si esperaba pero el anillo dejado sobre el colchón gritaba con fuerza lo mucho que se equivocaba. Entonces él tomó asiento en piso, recargado sobre uno de los costados de la cama, agarró su teléfono y se puso a escuchar todos los mensajes que Kotaro le había dejado en su buzón.

Le preguntó en donde estaba y cuando volvería, le gritó por ser un imbécil y le exigió que contestara el teléfono, le pidió de veinte maneras diferentes que respondiera, aunque solo fuera en un mensaje, para que supiera que estaba bien, hubieron un par de mensajes en donde el pelinegro se había quejado del horrible día que había tenido y después vinieron aquellos en los que solo le pedía que le dejara saber cómo estaba. El mensaje final fue el que lo hizo llorar durante más de dos horas, había sido un mensaje muy corto en verdad, _"Te amo, Hayato, te amo y lo siento mucho por todo"_.

Él podía ser amigo de Takeru sin importar las cosas del pasado, podía desearlo, anhelar sus besos y estar entre sus brazos, como en el lejano pasado, y aun así dejar todo eso en su mente para que convivieran como amigos sin ningún daño. Podía aceptar que el emperador fuera feliz al lado de alguien más.

Él no podía ser amigo de Kotaro, no podía pensar en el de esa forma más, no se imaginaba compartir el mismo espacio sin estar cerca, sin pasar uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para abrazarlo, mucho menos soportaba la idea verlo con alguien más. Aquel día que, después de meses de no verlo en persona, lo vio mandar el balón más lejos de lo que nunca lo había hecho pudo apreciar la gracia de sus movimientos, la forma en la que él siempre había sido y volvió a enamorase de ese hombre, más intensamente que la primera vez.

No estar a su lado era su propia culpa por no haberse quedado, por no saber esperar…

Después de lo que fueron varias horas de espera finalmente el bebé nació, llenando de alegría el corazón de todos ellos, dándoles a sus padres una nueva luz, una razón y esperanza en que todo el dolor por el que habían pasado valía la pena, cada segundo valió la pena.

¡Como las montañas! ¡Como el mar!  
Así es el dolor de mi interior  
las canciones son mi testigo  
Cada vez que guiño un ojo  
a la vida con esperanza  
cada vez que florezco  
el otoño llega a mi puerta

Hiruma estaba pasándola noche en la habitación de Agon, sentado junto a la ventana mientras leía un libro cualquiera, amanecería dentro de poco y tal vez, si se hallaba de humor, se presentaría con "mamá gallina" para conocer a su nuevo hijo, justo ahora todo lo que quería era hundirse en la oscuridad de su mente y no salir de ahí en toda la eternidad.

Su celular sonó en ese momento, él no pensaba contestarlo si se trataba de alguno de sus amigos, quienes seguramente le preguntarían por qué no estaba celebrando con ellos o algo por el estilo, sin embargo decidió responder antes de que el teléfono dejara de sonar.

—Solo asómate por la ventana— la voz indicó. Ahí, en el jardín del hospital, se encontraba Sasaki Kotaro, vestido con un traje de tonos azules y blancos, el tipo no estaba celebrando con el resto y eso era bastante extraño, aunque Hiruma no pensaba decir nada al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres, jodido idiota?— preguntó de mala gana, todo lo que quería era que lo dejaran en paz un poco más, no estaba listo para rendirse y seguir adelante, no quería hacerlo.

—Pide un deseo Hiruma— Kotaro estaba sosteniendo algo en sus manos, no era un balón de americano, era una esfera tornasol, un balón que había adquirido buscando en más de veinte tiendas, únicamente porque le parecía que ese forro era el más adecuado para la ocasión.

—Eso que piensas hacer es estúpido— el rubio replicó, mortificado. No entendía porque ese idiota estaba ahí, debería de estar celebrando con todos los demás.

—Funcionó antes y lo hará ahora, así que pide un deseo— esta vez no esperó a que le contestara, sencillamente pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo. Deseaba de todo corazón que su pequeño obsequio pudiera ayudar al rubio y al menor de los gemelos.

Una estrella fugaz, la más brillante que se había visto en décadas, cruzó el firmamento.

Pasaron dos semanas y la euforia por el recién nacido no había cambiado, todos querían verlo, sostenerlo y tomarle fotografías. El bebé en realidad se la pasaba durmiendo todo el día y era tan frágil como parecía, aun así Unsui habló con Mamori y ambos llevaron a su pequeño hijo para que Agon lo conociera; el mayor de los gemelos estaba seguro de que no era peligroso, después de todo su hermano ni siquiera parecía notar cuando alguien más estaba cerca, eso no iba a hacer lo que lo apartara de su vida como muchos conocidos le habían sugerido.

Él saludó a su hermano como siempre, sonriendo y sin levantar la voz, acercándose despacio con su hijo en brazos, hablando para los dos, presentándolos como si ellos pudiesen hablar entre sí.

—Agon, quiero que conozcas a nuestro hijo— se inclinó ligeramente para que el pequeño pudiera entrar en la vista de su hermano aun si no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Agon parpadeó varias veces, era como levantarse de un sueño profundo, como cuando quería despertar de una pesadilla sin lograrlo.

No era que él no fuera capaz de ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor o que no pudiera reconocerlos, en realidad sí podía, todos los días los observaba ir a verle y hablarle pero sencillamente no podía entenderlos, ni hablar con ellos, era estar dormido mientras tenía los ojos abiertos. Pero él nunca había estado solo, Obsidiana, su otro yo del pasado, había estado con él todo el tiempo, hablándole o gritando, a veces sólo haciéndole compañía.

Él le había relatado toda su vida, desde que era niño hasta el momento de su muerte. Le había hablado de Lólindir, todas sus travesuras y los momentos que compartieron cada día, los sentimientos que le causó verlo antes y ahora. Pero cuando llegó su hermano mayor con ese envoltorio de mantas entre sus brazos la mirada de Obsidiana se centró en él, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas casi al instante.

" _Es él… nunca creí que algún día lo podría ver"_

Su voz se quebró por la emoción, estiró sus brazos hacia Unsui aun sabiendo que en realidad no podía tocarlo, él no podía ser visto por nadie que no fuera Agon mismo.

" _Tiempo atrás, muy tarde me di cuenta… Lólindir no me lo dijo y para cuando lo supe era muy tarde"_

Él cerró los ojos, llorando en silencio, murmurando algo en su lengua nativa que Agon no podía entender, el hombre de rastas no lograba entender qué es lo que pasaba o porqué su viejo yo estaba llorando. Entonces miró lo que su hermano tenía entre sus brazos, era un pequeño bebé, se veía tan pequeño y delicado.

" _Es nuestro hijo, que nunca llegó a nacer"_

Agon se giró hacia Obsidiana, tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo, realmente tratando de prestar atención esta vez.

" _De Lólindir y mío…"_

Y de esa manera fue que Unsui los presentó, emocionándose al notar que su hermano menor estaba llorando, mientras extendía los brazos para tomar al bebé, sin dejar de mirarlo como si ese pequeño fuera la joya más valiosa del universo, como si lo amara desde lo más profundo de su alma, como si fuera su hijo propio.

Ese día habían llorado tanto de alegría como de dolor, finalmente estaban comenzando a andar, paso a paso, lentamente. Mamori se acercó a ellos muy despacio, abrazando a su esposo y a su cuñado, dejando que Agon sostuviera al niño en todo momento. Ella miró hacia la puerta cuando Hiruma llegó, sonriéndole, sin dejar de llorar, extendiendo su mano para que él se acercara.

Hiruma mantuvo su gesto neutral lo más que pudo, llorando en silencio y ocultando su rostro mantenido la cabeza hacia abajo, él estaba justo entre Mamori y Agon, Unsui estaba justo entre su hermano y su esposa, formando un circulo alrededor del pequeño.

Ese fue el día en que Hiruma había conocido al hijo de la castaña porque en todo ese tiempo no se había sentido con el valor suficiente para ir a verlo, porque él sabía, _lo sabía,_ ese pequeño era su hijo, de Agon y suyo, de Mamori y de Unsui, y ellos dos lo estaban compartiendo porque también lo sabían. Kibou era el hijo de los cuatro.

¡Como las montañas! ¡Como el mar!  
Así es el dolor de mi interior  
las canciones son mi testigo  
Cada vez que guiño un ojo  
a la vida con esperanza  
cada vez que florezco  
el otoño llega a mi puerta

Pasaron unas semanas más y pronto terminaría el año, el clima iba enfriando cada día. Hiruma estaba llegando a su casa, una casa real y no un apartamento. Desde aquel día Agon había mostrado progresos, no era la misma persona de antes, ya no había ese brillo asesino en sus ojos, ni la arrogancia en su voz. Era solo un hombre, lleno de cicatrices y traumas, a quien no le gustaba mirarse al espejo ni salir de aquella casa, un hombre que no había vuelto a tener intimidad con nadie, un hombre que estaba tratando de sanar.

El rubio había estado a su lado, guardando su distancia prudencial, sin juzgar, sin hablar, únicamente probándole que no iba a irse de nuevo, que esta vez era real. Agon estaba sentado en el suelo, respirando pausadamente, estaba mirando unas viejas fotografías. Hiruma se sentó a un lado suyo, dejando el espacio entre ellos de casi medio metro, estuvieron el silencio durante bastante tiempo.

—Nunca seré la misma persona, eso no va a pasar— Agon susurró, frunciendo el ceño, sin mirar al rubio. No necesitaba ver el rechazo ni la compasión en su mirada.

—Lo sé— no había nada que pudiera decir, ninguna palabra borraría lo pasado —No estoy esperando que seas él, o el de antes, no quiero que cumplas las expectativas de alguien más— él permaneció en su lugar, sin mirarlo directamente.

—¿Y cuándo eso no sea suficiente?— él tiró las fotografías, girándose hacia el rubio, furioso, nervioso, el miedo también se reflejaba en sus ojos, temor a lo que nunca volvería a ser.

—Tú me conoces, Agon— Hiruma se giró hacia él, manteniendo su semblante tranquilo, mirándolo a los ojos sin rastros de compasión, dolor o decepción —No estoy esperando nada, está bien si eres solo tú, está bien si quieres cambiar o si no quieres hacerlo—

—No seré el mismo de antes— repitió, mirando a la pared de enfrente de nuevo, cerrando sus puños con fuerza —No voy a ayudarte, tampoco vamos a coger de nuevo, ni siquiera me gusta que estés tan cerca— ni mencionar el hecho de que no se abrazarían, no se besarían y mucho menos tendrían una relación bajo ningún término.

—No me importa, tú me conoces— él sonrió mientras sacaba su goma de mascar, sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas, era cuestión de tiempo y ahora tenían de sobra —Nunca pierdo—

Agon respiró profundamente y miró al techo, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios, al menos podía estar seguro de que, pasara lo que pasara, ese estúpido rubio no iba a juzgarlo.

¡Como las montañas! ¡Como el mar!  
Así es el dolor de mi interior  
las canciones son mi testigo  
Cada vez que guiño un ojo  
a la vida con esperanza  
cada vez que florezco  
el otoño llega a mi puerta

Habían pasado cinco años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El día estaba claro aunque había algunas nubes grises en el cielo; la gente llegaba por montones para ocupar lugar en aquel estadio, un juego amistoso y fuera de temporada organizado con el único fin de entretener a la afición.

Musashi iba llegando al estadio con todos sus empleados y también en compañía de su prometida de dos años, ella era una gran fanática también.

Kurita ya estaba ahí, vibrando de emoción, junto con su esposa y su hijo de dos años, él había sonreído al ver a su viejo amigo y corrió a saludarlos, dejándolos pasar para que todos pudieran sentarse juntos. Poco después llegaron Kakei y Mizumachi, Yamato, Yukimitsu, Shin y Takami, habían sido traídos por Sakuraba en el transporte de Ito

Akaba iba llegando, después de pasar a ver a Kotaro en los vestidores, después de varios meses de hablar y pelearse al final regresaron y desde hacía tres años que vivían juntos sin mayores incidentes.

Habashira también llegó en ese momento, junto con sus dos hijos y su esposa, saludando a todos, justo después de él llegó Kid y Tetsuma, éste último había mejorado bastante en su interpretación de las cosas que escuchaba aunque las palabras de Shien seguían siendo órdenes acatadas al pie de la letra.

Agon estaba esperando en la banca, completamente listo para salir al campo y, al mismo tiempo, estaba listo para irse del lugar y mandar a todos a l carajo. Estaba jugando con una banda elástica que tenía en la muñeca, tirando de ella lentamente. Este sería su primer partido público después de mucho tiempo, en las practicas no tenía problema peor con tantos espectadores sería imposible que se concentrara en no pensar, en no _recordar_ …

—Estarás bien— Hiruma le dijo, situándose a su derecha, sin tomar asiento en la banca, sería su primer partido juntos desde la universidad —Además, ese mocoso vino especialmente para verte jugar ¿No vas a retirarte ahora, verdad? Escuché que ibas a anotar al menos diez veces para él— miró hacia un lado, sonriendo siniestramente, ahí estaba Mamori, junto con Unsui y su hijo, _el hijo de ellos_ , Kibou.

—Maldito bastardo— Agon dujo entre dientes, mirando al rubio de aquella manera en la que lo hacía años atrás. Estaba lejos de estar bien, pero después de largos meses de terapia estaba llegando a algún lado, él sabía que su vida estaría siempre en pedazos, un vitral roto violentamente que había reconstruido poco a poco con la ayuda de ese rubio ruidoso.

—Pórtate bien y puede que te recompense por ello— en ese preciso momento estaba sacando uno de sus rifles, mientras saludaba a su pequeño sobrino, Mamori se veía muy enojada por el hecho de que estuviera usando un arma, aunque fuera falsa, en frente del niño.

—Yo no soy tu perro— Agon gruñó, pareciendo estar enfadado sin embargo se relajó lo suficiente como para no seguir tirando de la banda de su muñeca.

—Es hora de salir al campo— se giró hacia Agon, sonriéndole de forma diferente, sutilmente más suave, confianza, esperanza y deseo, el menor de los gemelos podía ver todo eso en sus ojos verdes —No quiero perder, no me importa si es un juego amistoso, ¡Aplástalos!— por supuesto sería o que les diría a todos en el equipo.

—No tienes que decírmelo, idiota, ya lo sé— él se puso de pie, yendo hacia el campo, era momento de comenzar el partido.

Kotaro se acercó a Hiruma, peinado su cabello de nuevo, sonriendo pasó de él, solo mirándolo como lo había hecho años atrás, cuando le había dicho que pidiera un deseo, no podría asegurar que su estrella fugaz artificial había sido la causante de las cosas pero no lo descartaba del todo ya que para que los milagros pudiesen pasar se necesitaba creer con mucha fuerza.

Hiruma fue el último en entrar al campo, respirando el aire de la anticipación, la ansiedad, la emoción, había extrañado tanto ese sentimiento.

Habían pasado casi seis años desde el incidente con sus recuerdos y vidas pasadas, pero era en ese momento en que sentía que por fin estaba avanzando, finalmente podía darle la espalda a su pasado y continuar hacia adelante.

En la línea continua del tiempo, en ningún punto particular, Lólindir estaba de pie, mirando las estrellas, la noche era cálida y el viento soplaba llevando consigo el canto de los grillos. Una enorme estela brillante atravesó el firmamento, era hermosa, dejaba un bello arco a su paso.

—Han pasado muchos siglos— Obsidiana iba llegando, despacio, hacia el elfo mestizo, admirando su silueta, lo había extrañado, lo había anhelado a cada segundo.

—Es tú culpa— él no dejó de mirar aquella estrella, sabía que venía de un lugar muy lejano, en todos los sentidos, provenía de otro tiempo y de otra tierra.

—Pero ahora podremos quedarnos juntos, el resto de los siglos que quedan— ahora estaba su lado, sonriéndole de lado, había madurado después de milenios de esperar para verlo de nuevo, aunque Lólindir parcia ser el mismo de aquel entonces —Nosotros y nuestro hijo—

—Él no está aquí— Obsidiana lo miró sorprendido, el elfo no había dejado de mirar el cielo —Él merecía nacer y vivir, merecía una vida mejor, dejarlo aquí solo hubiera congelado su tiempo, nunca crecería, ni aprendería sobre el dolor o la felicidad, no era justo— en ese momento miró a Obsidiana, todo estaba perdonado ahora que se había desligado por completo de su vida terrenal, de cuerpo mortal y de sus recuerdos.

—Has cambiado, eras muy diferente cuando nos conocimos, unas cuantas centurias atrás— pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del elfo, acercándolo más, ahora que lo tenía de nuevo lo dejaría ir, nunca más.

—Pues tú sigues siendo el mismo pequeño bastardo narcisista— se dejó abrazar y arrastrar lejos de ahí. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que el tiempo pasara, disfrutando de la paz y la compañía del único ser que logró atraparlo en su corazón.

FIN.

Bueno, esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos veremos en otros fics, seguramente en otras categorías.


End file.
